Aftermath
by AngelDiabolique
Summary: Ziva and Tony are left to process the scene after Jenny's death.  What happens when they both let down their guard.  Rated M for future chapters.  Tiva and possibly some McAbby to follow in later additions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor do I won the show or anything affiliated with it. If I did, we would not have been dancing around the Tiva thing nearly as long as we have!

Ziva and Tony are left to run the scene after the death of Director Shepard. What happens when Ziva's tough-girl front breaks down? Rated M for upcoming chapters. Reviews welcome, this is my first fanfic, so I'd like to know how I did.

Chapter One

She was dead. Jenny was dead. Jenny was _dead._ . The thought ran like a mantra through Ziva's brain. Jenny was dead, Gibbs was understandably furious, and now they had to go about their work like it was just another day.

Gibbs had instructed Ziva and Tony to handle the murder scene. Ducky and Palmer had collected the bodies, but the aftermath remained. Ziva could not tear her eyes away from the area where Jenny had fallen. An area that was still stained with Jenny's blood.

"C'mon, Z, putting it off won't make it any better. Let's get to work."

The lack of Tony's usual sarcasm/banter was yet another indication of just exactly how much things had fallen apart today. Ziva raised her eyes to look at Tony, and immediately wished she hadn't. Gone was the ever-present mischievous gleam in his eyes, there was no trace of the grin he usually wore, especially when he had the opportunity to tease her. Instead, Tony's normally youthful face looked haggard, worn, and Ziva was inwardly relieved to see that his eyes and nose were slightly red. He'd never admit to weakness, to crying over the loss of anyone, he never had even with Jeanne, but the evidence made him seem all the more human.

Ziva collected her kit and began work. Tony began his processing at the other side of the room. McGee was supposed to be en route, Gibbs had said they'd need the extra help. Half a dozen murders wasn't exactly an easy day's work under the best of circumstances.

As she began the task at hand, Ziva struggled to keep her composure. Her eyes burned, her face felt like it was on fire, and she was shaking so hard, it took her three tries before she was able to grab an evidence envelope from her case. She _had _to get hold of herself. She was fairly certain that, what was it Tony called her, a ninja did not cry. She knew for a fact that Mossad did not cry. Right now, though, she didn't really feel like either.

Across the room, Tony was dealing with his own demons. He desperately wanted to just lay one the floor and kick and scream and swear at the injustice and unfairness of it all, but that wouldn't bring Jenny back.

"If we had just followed her…." Tony grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say, Tony?" Damn. Ziva must've heard him.

"Nothing, Z. You OK?"

"I am fine, Tony" Ziva's voice sounded choked.

Risking her seeing his own grief, Tony glanced over in Ziva's direction. What he saw stunned him. Ziva, the hard-ass, ex-Mossad assassin, kill-you-with-a-paperclip ninja was sobbing. Her head was bowed, her dark hair falling over her face, masking her from view, but Tony could see her shoulders shaking. She had given up all pretense of work and sat with her hands at her sides, not even bothering to wipe the tears, the picture of abject misery.

With not thought to protocol, Tony strode across the space to Ziva's side. Kneeling beside her, he hesitantly touched her shoulder.

"Z?"

At the touch of Tony's hand on her shoulder, Ziva started. Hurriedly, she brushed the cuffs of her jacket over her face before looking up at him.

"This never happened, Tony. You didn't see this"

"Ziva, it's all right. You loved Jenny just like the rest of us. It's only normal…" Tony was cut off by Ziva's sudden outburst.

"NO! Tony, this NEVER happened. You DID NOT see this. Do you understand? DO YOU?"

At that, whatever shred of self-control Ziva had been clinging to vanished. She broke completely, falling back to her knees from where she had shot up when Tony touched her. To Tony's dismay, instead of resuming the quiet sobbing that had brought him to her, Ziva began to rock back and forth, a high keening emitting from her throat.

"Aw, Z, don't, please don't. C'mon, Ziva, please?" Tony once again dared to touch her, knowing full well that it might be his final act. On a good day, Ziva was prickly about close proximity. This was definitely not a good day. After lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, and not being met with bodily harm, Tony dared to slip his arm around Ziva's back. She stiffened, but didn't pull away. Tony gently pulled Ziva closer and breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to relax against him. The keening had stopped, replaced now by a trembling that Tony wasn't sure he liked any better.

"Why, Tony?" Ziva's soft question came from nowhere. "Why Jenny? Why?"

"I don't know, Ziva. It's just one of those things…."

"NO!" She was on her feet again. "No! We should have been here! We could have stopped them! We should have…." Ziva broke off.

Tony, unthinking, reached for Ziva again, having risen after her leap from where they had been sitting. Ziva responded with a right hook that he barely managed to dodge.

"Hey! Stop it, Ziva!" Tony once again reached for her, mindless of the danger such an action carried. Ziva was past the point of caring, however, and Tony managed to get hold of her arms and stop any further damage. Ziva struggled, too caught up in her own mind to think clearly.

"Ziva! Ziva, stop! Ziva, LOOK at me!" Tony backed Ziva up until she was against one of the tables lining the walls.

Ziva faintly heard Tony's voice through the haze of red before her and the roaring in her ears. She ceased the assault on Tony and felt him relax his grip on her arms. Ziva opened her eyes, surprised to see a look of relief on Tony's face.

"I am sorry, Tony. I do not know what happened. I would never…" Ziva's apology was silenced by Tony's kiss.

Framing Ziva's face with his hands, Tony slanted his mouth over hers, fully aware that he might pull away no longer in possession of his lower lip. He was surprised ( and relieved) to feel Ziva's hands knotting in his hair, instead of wrapped around his neck. Ziva's lips parted, allowing Tony to slip his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss went on for what felt like an eternity until the reverie was broken by the sound of gravel crunching under tires outside. McGee had arrived.

Tony and Ziva hurriedly resumed their processing of the crime scene, carefully avoiding looking in each other's direction. They could hear McGee slamming doors and the lid of the trunk as he gathered his gear outside.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice pierced the awkward silence.

"Mmm?"

"That never happened, either"

As the creak of the door heralded McGee's arrival, Ziva barely heard Tony's reply.

"Oh, yes it did, Zee-vah."

TBC, if reviews say I'm anywhere near where I should be. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Next Day

Thanks for the stellar reviews, you guys! Hopefully I won't let you down in the chapters to come.

Chapter Two

Ziva sighed as she set her gear down at her desk. Gibbs had finally ordered the team home for a few hours' rest, but Ziva had been unable to sleep. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained, and so exhausted she thought she might scream. Screaming required energy, however, and that was something in short supply at the moment.

Ziva sat at her desk, head back, eyes closed, the events of the last day and a half running through her brain like one of those bad horror flicks Tony loved to torment her with. Only, unlike the movies, this one did not come with the benefit of a remote control and a STOP button. Eyes open, eyes shut, no matter, the scenes played on.

And that kiss…..Ziva growled under her breath and buried her face in her hands. What _could_ she have been thinking? There was no way Tony was going to let her live that down, not ever.

"You OK, Ziver?" Gibbs' voice jarred her out of her reverie.

"As well as can be expected, thank you, Gibbs. And you?"

"I'm here." Amazing how so much could be said with two simple words. Ziva felt her eyes burning again and quickly looked down at her desk. Damned if she would fall apart again, and certainly not in front of Gibbs.

A hand on her shoulder. _Now why is this familiar?_ "It wasn't your fault, Ziva. It wasn't anybody's fault, except those bastards that killed her. Nobody's fault, not you, not Tony. Jenny knew how to get away from a tail, she didn't get to Director on her looks. You could not have prevented this."

The elevator dinged at that moment, the doors opening to reveal what was passing for Tony. Judging by his appearance, Ziva didn't think he'd gotten any more rest that she had. Tony staggered to his desk and collapsed into his chair, much like Ziva had earlier. Before turning to his computer, Tony glanced at Ziva, and, finding her looking back, gave a single nod. Gibbs, en route upstairs to continue with what Ziva thought had to be sheer agony, the collection of Jenny's things, paused long enough to lay a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Ziva? Anybody else here yet?"

"Yes, Tony, I believe McGee is in Abby's lab. Ducky is in autopsy, I assume, his car was in the lot."

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Are you….are we OK?"

"_We_ are fine, Tony. Now, I have work to do.

Tony sighed. Well, he should have known. She told him it never happened, so, to her, it never did. Tony inwardly cursed McGee's arrival on scene, even though the younger agent had had no idea that he was interrupting. Poor Probie, he looked like ten kinds of hell, walking into the diner those few hours ago. Tony had also heard from McGee that Abby wasn't doing very well with the whole thing. Tony sighed again, dropping his head forward to rest on his clenched fists. He knew he should go and see how they both were; as senior field agent, they were his team, too. But, right now, McGee could handle Abby. Tony was more worried about Ziva.

******Fast forward a few hours******

"OK, guys, finish up and head home. You've done enough for the day. Try and get some sleep."

Ziva looked up at the sound of Gibbs' voice. He smiled slightly before walking out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Ziva looked around the office and noticed it was deserted but for she and Tony. A quick glance at her watch showed that it was after eleven. Ziva groaned inwardly. Too late to catch the bus. She'd have to walk. Ziva saved her report, logged off of her computer and stood. Across the way, Tony was doing the same. Ziva tried to avoid looking at him. The tension between them had been so thick all day, she was certain it had to be visible.

Tony gathered his things and tried to ignore the rhythmic pounding in his head. Ziva had been studiously ignoring him all day, and he was worried. This wasn't his Ziva, the Ziva he knew. Tony felt a slight jolt at thinking of Ziva as _his._ Giving himself a mental shake, he looked in her direction again.

"Ziva? Can I give you a ride home?"

"No, thank you, Tony. I can take the bus."

"They've stopped running for the night, Ziva, it's late."

"Then I will walk, Tony." Ziva stepped out from behind her desk and moved toward the elevator.

"Ziva, wait." Tony grabbed her arm. "Talk to me."

"Release my arm, Tony, before I release it for you."

"Not until you look at me."

Ziva slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "OK, Tony, I am looking. What do you want?"

_Talk about a loaded question._ "I want to talk to you."

"We _are_ talking, Tony."

"I don't mean like this. I mean _really_ talk. Are you OK? Are…are _we_ OK"

Ziva slowly set her bag on her desk and turned to face Tony.

"That is the second time today you have asked me that, Tony. How many times must I say, there is no _we_."

"There is now, Zee-vah. Saying something didn't happen doesn't erase it from existence, you know. You were there just like I was. I kissed you. We kissed, OK? You didn't bite off my lip or break my arm, or try any paperclip tricks. If you didn't want it to happen, you'd have stopped it."

Ziva snorted, "You call that a _kiss_? Your ego, Tony. _That? _A _kiss? _Please_." _Ziva prayed that Tony would not notice her blush. Ninjas did not blush. Moving to gather her bag again, Ziva prayed that she could make it away from Tony before she gave herself away.

Tony felt a momentary rush of adrenaline. So, first she ignores him all day, and now insults. Before he stopped to consider the potential perils of his actions, Tony's hand shot out and grabbed Ziva again, turning her to face him, and backing her against her desk.

"Well, Zee-vah, if that didn't suit you, maybe this will." Tony slammed his lips against Ziva's, not surprised when she didn't struggle. Softening his approach after he was certain she wasn't going to maim him, Tony moved his hands from Ziva's arm to frame her face, then slid his fingers into her hair, all the while reveling in the feel of her tongue tangling with his, her hands resting lightly on his chest.

Tony untangled his fingers from Ziva'a hair long enough to lift her to a sitting position on the desk, then resumed stroking her hair. Pulling away slightly, he took in the bemused expression on Ziva's face before capturing her mouth again, nudging her knees apart to stand between them, and reveling in the fact that she was actually kissing him back.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer as she sat on the desk. Completely oblivious to their surroundings, and unminding about Gibbs' Rule 12, she wrapped one leg around Tony's and tilted her face for better access..

Tony broke the kiss, gearing up to again offer Ziva a ride home, before things got any more heated when the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Before either could make a move, McGee walked into the bullpen, having spent the majority of the day helping Abby process evidence and making sure she was as well as could be, given the circumstance of having to run ballistics on bullets that Ducky had so recently pulled from poor Jenny's body. McGee stopped short as he rounded the corner, taking in a scene that rivaled anything he could have dreamed up, 'Deep Six" notwithstanding. His jaw dropped, eyes wide, McGee stammered out an apology.

"Um, sorry, guys, I didn't…." Tony trailed off as Ziva pushed past Tony and shot out of the bullpen, headed in the direction of the bathrooms.

Tony watched her go, then slammed his hands on her desk.

"Dammit! Again, Probie! Again!"

Leaving a stammering McGee in the bullpen, Tony ran out, taking the path that Ziva had run minutes before.

OK, OK, I know. I'm dragging it out. But, I'm not used to writing smut, and I don't want their first time to be at the office. The office'll come later. Next chapter is probably going to get pretty heated, so reader beware. Thanks for all the great reviews, please let me know if this was up to par.


	3. That Night

Oh, you guys! Thanks so much for the great reviews! Here goes with the next installment, disclaimer stans as always, they're not mine. I'll try and get up another chapter tomorrow, but in between football the fact we're doing Halloween, it may be late. I'll be spending the better part of the evening in my coffin, handing out candy.

Chapter Three

Still somewhat dumbfounded, McGee stood in the bullpen, trying to process what he'd just seen. Sure, he knew what it _looked_ like, but it made no sense. _Tony and Ziva? Naaahh._ McGee gave himself a mental shake and grabbed the folder he had forgotten off his desk. Heading back to Abby, he was unable to stop trying to rationalize what it was that he had seen, exactly.

Abby raised her face from the microscope, wiping her eyes yet again in an effort to try to match the rifling on the two bullets mounted there. A tedious job on a good day, Abby was unable to make out the striations at all through the sheen of tears that kept falling into her vision. Abby braced her arms on the metal top of her lab table and took another in what was becoming a long series of deep breaths. Just as she was lowering her head to the scope, McGee reentered the lab, carrying the files he had left upstairs.

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something, promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I think I just saw Tony kissing Ziva." Abby's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Is he still alive?"

"Alive enough to yell at me before he chased after Ziva. He kept yelling something about 'again', 'not again', I don't know." McGee sank into Abby's rolling chair, resting his head in his palm. What a day.

"Tim, Timmy, look at me." McGee complied. "What did he mean, 'not again'?"

"Abs, I promise you I have no idea. I'd definitely remember walking in on something like that."

"But he said 'not again', which means that there had to be a 'before', right?" Abby was pacing now. McGee was glad to have given her a diversion, even such as it was. She had really had him worried today. No makeup made her normally pale skin look positively wan, the remnants of what mascara she had put on was now located under her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was limp and lifeless. In short, that was not the Abby that the team usually saw. This was more like 'morning after' Abby, only McGee could say with conviction that she had never looked so sad the next morning, even on the last morning. _Boy, I AM tired. Where'd THAT come from._ McGee shook his head again and winced. He was going to have to stop doing that, he was getting a headache.

"When could it have happened? _Think_, Tim."

"Abby, I _am_ thinking….the only time they've been together recently was…." McGee and Abby both pointed to each other simultaneously.

"The diner." they said in unison.

"OK, the diner. You were there, did anything happen?"

"No, Abs, when I got there, they were processing the scene. On opposite sides of the room, even. Nothing happened, nothing."

"Then it must have happened before you got there. Did they seem OK to you?"

"They were both pretty quiet. Come to think of it, though, Ziva looked like she had been crying."

"Crying? Ziva never cries, Tim! And if she was, and Tony saw her, oh, poor…." Abby's lip started to tremble again.

Tim jumped to his feet. He hated it when Abby got upset. Placing his hands on her arms, he steered her around to face him.

"Abs, it's all right. She's human, too, and she loved Jenny. Abby?" McGee couldn't tell if Abby was listening. Her shoulders began to shake, and Tim pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept.

Tony ran in the direction he had seen Ziva take, listening for any sign of where she might have gone. A quick survey of the available options taken, Tony heard nothing, and decided to start with the women's head. Looking in, he saw Ziva, head bowed, leaning against the wall. Deliberately shooting for levity, Tony spoke.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events, Zee-vah. Usually you're walking in on me, not the other way around." Nothing, not even a twitch of her eyes. Tony decided to switch tactics.

"Z? Talk to me. Yell at me. Hit me if you want to, just don't stand there!"

"He saw us, Tony. McGee saw us, and now he'll tell….." Tony cut Ziva off.

"McGee wont tell anyone anything, or he'll be Probie daisy food. The only one he ever confides in is Abby, anyway. Even if she finds out, they both know us well enough to know to keep quiet."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?"

"Mean?"

"Yes. Mean. What does all this mean? Am I just a handy outbreak for you?"

"Outlet, Z, and no. I don't know what this is, not exactly, but I know one thing for sure."

"And what is that?"

"I know I don't want it to stop." Tony moved closer to Ziva, carefully gauging her reaction.

"Z?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I want to kiss you again, but I want you to be OK with it when I do. I won't do anything until you say so. Is that all right?" There was silence, no reply, only the sounds of both their breathing in the small space.

"Z?"

"Yes, I heard you, Tony. I will let you know."

"OK, fair enough. Now, will you let me drive you home?"

"Yes, thank you." Tony turned and left the women's room. Ziva followed him, pausing long enough to retrieve her bag from her desk. When they reached Tony's car, Ziva was surprised when Tony stopped to open the passenger door and waited for her to get in. Once they were strapped in, Tony put the car in gear and headed out of the lot. Neither one of them had much to say en route to Ziva's apartment.

Tony pulled to a stop in front of Ziva's building. Putting the car in park, he moved to unfasten his seatbelt, and was stopped by Ziva's voice.

"You don't have to get out, Tony. I can walk up by myself."

"I know you can, Z, I just wanted to…" Ziva put a light hand on Tony's arm.

"I will be fine. Thank you for the ride, Tony. I will see you in the morning." With that said, Ziva got out and slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment. Tony watched to make certain that she was inside before putting the car back into gear and heading home himself.

McGee continued to hold Abby, feeling her tears soak the front of his shirt as she sobbed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Shhh, shhh, Abs. I've got you, you're all right."

After a long while, Abby's sobs subsided, but Tim continued to hold her, knowing that she'd let him know when she was ready to be let go of. He continued to stroke her hair, kissing her head every so often. Finally, Abby raised her head from Tim's chest and lifted her face to look at him. She was pitiful, red, watery eyes, blotchy face from crying, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You OK, Abs?" She nodded, then stunned Tim by leaning up to seal his lips with her own.

_Praise the Lord._ Tim reveled in the feel of Abby's mouth on his, her fists knotting in his shirt. It had been so long since he had felt this, nothing would ever compare to this moment, nothing could hold a candle to having Abby back in his arms.

Tony shut the door of his apartment, dead bolting it as was his usual routine. Slinging his bag down, he headed for the kitchen. Today was the kind of day that called for a beer or ten. After polishing off half the bottle, Tony wandered into his bedroom, changed into jogging pants and a T-shirt, and collapsed on the sofa, remote in hand. Just as he tuned into SportsCenter, there was a soft knock at the door.

_Now what, at this hour?_ Tony looked through the peephole, then unbolted the door. Opening it, he saw Ziva on the other side.

"Hello, Tony.

_Hello, she says, like it's an everyday occurrence to turn up outside a door at midnight._ "Hey, Z. Everything OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was wondering….that is….I wanted…." Ziva trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"I do not want to be alone tonight, Tony. Would you mind if I stayed here?" Tony hurriedly moved to let Ziva in.

"Sure, sure you can stay, come on in."

"Thank you again, Tony." Ziva walked past him and settled into the sofa.

Tony sat down next to Ziva, turning his attention back to the television, occasionally sneaking sidewise glances at her. At length, Ziva sighed and stood up.

"If it is all right, I think I will take a shower. I may sleep on the sofa, yes?"

"Yes, I mean, no, no, I'll take the sofa. You can have the bed." Ziva nodded, picked up her bag, and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Tony sat where he was, struck by the sense of wondering just how in the hell he was going to survive a night with Ziva in his bed. Without him in it with her. Undercover ops was one thing, this was something else again. Tony heard the water in the shower start and decided he might as well get his pillow and blanket while Ziva was in the shower.

Easing the door open, Tony looked around the doorjamb to make sure the room was empty. The closed bathroom door, emitting a narrow strip of light underneath, provided enough visibility for him to locate the necessary items and head back for the den. Almost as soon as his hand touched the pillow, light spilled into the room and Ziva stood in the doorway, backlit by the bathroom light, wrapped in a towel. Both of them stammered at the same time.

"I just wanted to get my…."

"I forgot to take my…"

"I'm so sorry, I'll just…" Ziva was the first to recover.

"I forgot to take my clothes in with me."

"I'm sorry, Z, I thought I'd grab a pillow while you were in there. I'm going."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony paused to look in her direction. Ziva was biting her lip and staring at the floor. "Something you need?"

"No, something I want. Kiss me, Tony?" He was across the room in one stride, taking her in his arms and meeting her waiting lips with his.

Ziva's senses were reeling. Tony's tongue tangled with hers, his arms pressed her to him, and she was fairly certain that, whatever he said, what she was feeling was most definitely NOT his knee. Moaning, Ziva knotted her hands in Tony's hair, reveling in the sensation of being held.

Tony drew a deep breath and tried to pull away. Ziva followed him, unwilling to break the kiss.

"Ziva, Ziva, stop. Hang on a sec. Look at me." Tony looked deep into Ziva's eyes.

"What is wrong? Why did you stop?" Confusion was evident in Ziva's face.

"I know I said I'd wait until you asked me, but I want to know you're asking me because you want to ask me. If it's not what you really want, I don't want it like this."

"I want this, Tony. I would not be here if I did not. I want this, like this, and like everything else." Ziva pulled Tony's head back for another searing kiss, molding herself to him. She smiled to herself, feeling better than she had in the last 48 hours. No, that was definitely NOT his knee.

Tony reveled in the kiss for a while, before he felt Ziva pull away. _OK, she's had all she wants, back to the couch for me._ He watched her as she backed a few inches away from him, then slowly unwrapped the towel she had draped herself in and let it drop. Tony felt his mouth go dry. All he could do was stare. She was so beautiful.

"What is the matter, Tony? What is it you say, it is nothing you have not seen before, yes?" Ziva was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea. Tony looked completely stunned. Just as Ziva was beginning to consider reaching for the towel, Tony spoke.

"That was different, that was for a case. This is just us, this is for you and for me, and I'm getting used to it. Sorry for staring, Ziva, but…"Tony tried to think of a witty remark and came up lacking. "Oh, Z, you're so beautiful."

That was all she needed to hear. Ziva stepped into Tony's embrace again, meeting his lips with her own. Tony, in his turn, buried his hands in Ziva's hair, then trailed them over her shoulders and back, feeling the silk of her skin, gripping her rear and pulling her close to him again. Ziva arched into him, and Tony, supporting the backs of her thighs, lifted her and carried her across the room, breaking contact long enough to drop her on the bed and rip his shirt off.

From her vantage point, Ziva focused on Tony, trying her best to control herself and keep from ripping the rest of his clothes off. Tony joined her on the bed, teasing her neck with his tongue, trailing it along her collarbone and watching with satisfaction as her skin pebbled. Ziva lay back, completely trusting, and closed her eyes, only to have them snap wide open again at the feel of Tony's mouth on her breast. He nipped softly at the peak of one before salving it with his tongue, then moved to the other with the same ministrations. Ziva's head was spinning from the sensations so that she was jarred by the feel of Tony's mouth on her belly, moving lower. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Ziva stilled Tony's head.

"Tony, wait, I never…. I don't…"

"Relax, Z. Let me love you. If you don't like it, I'll stop, I promise. Trust me, OK?"

Sinking back into the sheets, Ziva realized with a start that she _did_ trust Tony, not something she was used to doing with anyone. That was her last rational thought before Tony's mouth closed on her center, the feeling so intense that Ziva's hands knotted even further into his hair and her back arched against the bed. No sooner had the sensation become bearable, and Ziva loosened her grasp on Tony's hair, than Tony grazed an area with his tongue that literally made Ziva see stars. She went limp, falling against the bed, hissing as she drew breath through clenched teeth and gripping the sheets with her fists.

Tony was in Heaven. The taste of Ziva on his tongue was unlike anything he had ever experienced, sweet and musky and something that could only be described as, well, Ziva. Hearing a whimper from her, Tony looked up. Ziva's face was flushed, her head thrown back against the bed, the muscles in her neck straining as she struggled to fight the sensations that were obviously foreign to her. Tony eased his assault on her flesh and whispered.

"Let go, Z. Let go. No one's going to hear you. Give it up." And with that, Tony flicked the little bead at the top of Ziva's center again with the tip of his tongue. Continuing this, he carefully touched Ziva, easing one finger inside her. That was all she needed. With a shriek, Ziva fell over the edge as the sensation overcame her. Gasping for breath, she pulled Tony back up for another searing kiss, earning a groan from him as she wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him close. Desperate to feel her, Tony struggled.

"Too damn many clothes." he muttered, earning a sly grin from Ziva.

"Well, then, in that case, perhaps we should remove them, yes?" Ziva's fingers fumbled with the drawstring, finally causing it to give way. She immediately shoved the waistband down, Tony removing the pants and kicking them off into a heap in the floor.

Flush against Ziva again, Tony stroked her skin as he kissed her.

"Z, are you still OK with this?"

"Yes, Tony, I am fine, but _you_ seem to have forgotten one very important detail."

"What? What did I forget?" Tony, momentarily bewildered, started to pull away, only to be caught off guard when Ziva suddenly flipped them both, landing astride him.

"I like to be on top." And with that, Ziva slid down the length of him, earning a groan from them both.

Ziva was still for a moment, allowing herself to adjust to Tony's size, then slid herself up and back again, causing Tony to emit another groan, and giving herself a hitch in her breathing. She never expected it to be this good. Ziva gave herself over, throwing her head back as she rode, reveling in the pants and moans coming from Tony. Lost in herself, Ziva was jarred back to reality as Tony flipped them again, covering her with his body, his length sliding in and out of her, pushing her knees up and out and filling her fuller than she ever thought possible. Ziva's head was spinning again, Tony's face was clenched as he leaned to kiss her.

"Come on, Z, let me hear you." Tony's thrusts were coming faster now, Ziva knew he was close. She closed her eyes and arched up to meet him, angling herself so that his movements caused pressure on the bundle of nerves at her core. Letting loose with a keening not much different than the one Tony had heard from her in the diner, Ziva found release again, just as Tony spilled himself inside her. Panting, he rolled off to the side, mindful not to crush her with his weight, and pulled her close.

"That was…."

"Oh, my…."

"Wow, just wow." Tony looked at Ziva. Her eyes were closed, her breathing evening and slowing, and she looked more at peace than Tony had seen her look in weeks. Laying his head back agains the pillows, Tony pulled the sheets over them both. _No sense in her getting chilled_.

"Ziva?"

"Mmm?"

"All right if I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, Tony. Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"This…." Tony cut her off.

"Don't tell me that _this_ never happened, Zee-vah." Tony's voice was teasing.

"No, that was not what I was going to say." Ziva turned her head to kiss Tony lightly on the lips.

"No? Tell me then."

"This was wonderful. And, yes, this _definitely happened."_

_A/N -OK, more to come. Prepare for the McAbby scenes next chapter. And there'll probably be a Tiva scene at the office, but still thrashing that one out. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please be easy on me, never wrote a lot of smut before. Thanks!_


	4. The Lab

Again, thank you for the great reviews! Now that the candy's gone and my coffin's stowed for another year, here's chapter 4. The usual disclaimer applies.

Chapter 4

Tim pulled Abby closer, deepening the kiss. Abby, her hands still knotted in the front of McGee's shirt, responded in kind. Finally, they both broke away, gasping.

"Abs, I…."

"Timmy…" they both laughed.

"You go first." McGee said. Abby gave him a ghost of her usual ear-to-ear grin.

"OK. Don't take this the wrong way, and don't think that I'm just doing it because of Jenny, and _don't_ get all mushy on me, but that was nice. I miss that." Abby dropped her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I miss that, too, Abs. I never wanted it to stop. I only thought you did."

"I did. At least, I _thought_ I did."

"And now?"

"Now I don't know _what _I think." Abby plopped down on the floor with a huff. Then, just as suddenly as she had sat, she sprang back up.

"I'm going in back to wash my face. Back in a few." Abby raised herself to press another kiss to McGee's lips, then headed to her sink in the back room of the lab.

McGee leaned against the lab counter, trying to process what had just happened, and only worsening his headache for his trouble. Was Abby trying to tell him that she wanted a relationship again, or was he just handy when she needed someone? McGee's musing was interrupted by Abby's voice.

"Tim?" McGee looked up. And almost tripped over his jaw.

There stood Abby, and what was left of her outfit. Oh, she was still _dressed_. Mostly. Her white Oxford blouse was open, unbuttoned to her waist, and her bra had vanished (if she had been wearing one to begin with). Her schoolgirl miniskirt, partially hidden by the tails of her blouse, was still there, as were her red-striped knee socks and clunky black boots. As McGee gulped and tried to find his voice, Abby extended an arm and crooked her finger.

"C'mere, McGee." And McGee didn't have the heart to refuse.

Ziva snuggled into Tony's warmth, sighing as his arm wrapped around her. He let out a sigh of his own, ruffling her hair. Ziva rolled to face him, raising her face to his so that she could kiss him again. Tony's hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she opened for him. Ziva draped a slender leg over Tony's hip, pulling him against her belly. She smiled against his kiss.

"Something funny, Zee-vah?" Tony's voice was a low growl in her ear. Ziva shivered.

"No, Tony, nothing is funny. I am happy, that is all. And unless I am mistaken, _you_ are happy as well." Ziva slid a hand between their bodies to caress Tony's length where it pressed against her hip.

"Careful, Z, you might get more than you bargained for." Tony's tone was teasing, now.

"On the contrary, Tony, I believe it is _you_ who should be careful. That sentiment can apply both ways, yes?" Ziva slid herself down, her breath warm against Tony's belly.

"Ziva? Zi-Oh, God." Tony's words ended in a moan as Ziva took him into her mouth. He fell back against the pillows, unable to do more than stroke the back of her head as she ministered to him.

Ziva slowly let Tony's length slip from between her lips, then just as slowly ran the tip of her tongue up the underside, briefly taking the tip of him into her mouth again before repeating the whole process. She dallied and teased, swirling her tongue around him and then taking his whole length into her mouth fully again.

Tony wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand. Ziva's mouth was scalding, her tongue driving him nearly to the brink before she would stop, seeming to know just how much he could take. Finally, he'd had enough. Grabbing Ziva under her arms, Tony pulled her up so that they were face-to-face. Then he gripped her hips, lifted her, and impaled her with his length, rewarded by her scream as she sank down. She was hot, wet, ready for him, and he almost lost it right then.

Turning so that he was on top, Tony rested his head against Ziva's, fighting for control until he could satisfy her, too. Ziva squirmed against him, trying to get him to move. Finally, he began to move inside her, feeling her nails rake against his back her teeth sink into his neck, making him hiss in a combination of pleasure and pain.

"Hey, easy there, Queen of the Damned. Leave me a little blood." Tony was rewarded by Ziva's throaty chuckle. He did love his movie references.

Ziva arched herself against Tony, trying to take as much of him as she could into herself. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Ziva pulled him to her as tightly as she could. Without warning, Tony grasped her legs, sliding his hands down to grip her ankles, then slowly pushing her legs up and out, all the while watching her to see that she wasn't in pain. The new position brought Tony flush with the bundle of nerves at Ziva's core. Every thrust brought new friction, causing moan after moan to leave Ziva's throat. Ziva cried out as she felt herself falling into the oblivion again, dimly aware of Tony's shout as he spilled himself in her.

Panting, Tony rolled off Ziva, pulling her close to him and kissing her again. Holding her against him, Tony waited for the pounding of his heart to slow, listening to Ziva's ragged breathing. For a while, she was content to lay next to him. Then, just as he was about to drift into sleep, Tony heard her voice.

"Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"I believe…"

"Yeah?" Ziva was slowly rubbing a bare foot along his calf.

"I believe I may require another shower." Tony opened his eyes, looking down to the mischievous gaze that lay in front of him.

"Know what, Zee-vah?"

"What is that?"

"I like the way you think."

McGee slowly walked across the lab towards Abby, still not sure that what he was seeing was real. Abby stood where she was until he was close, then raised herself to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Tim briefly pulled back.

"Abby, you're sure about this? I mean, really sure?"

In answer, Abby stepped out of the embrace, shrugged her shoulders, and let the blouse fall. McGee stood, gazing at her, so beautiful that he hardly dared to touch her, before reaching out to run the back of one finger from the hollow of her neck down along her breastbone. Abby stood still, closing her eyes and breathing as chill bumps raced along her chest, not from cold but from pure sensation.

Tim slowly stroked Abby's skin, caressing the sides of her breasts with the backs of his fingers, watching as her nipples peaked from the touch. Abby sighed. Tim let his hands run down her sides before pulling her close again, his mouth finding the spider web at the side of her neck. Kissing her there, he lightly stroked the skin of her back, where the Celtic cross that he had briefly glimpsed last Halloween was inked into her pale flesh. Sliding his hands lower, McGee trailed his fingers up the outsides of Abby's thighs, slipping his palms under her skirt and feeling….nothing. He stilled for a moment sure he had been mistaken. _Is she…_ He stroked the skin of her rear again. _Nah, she's probably wearing a thong. _Tim raised his hands to Abby's waist, feeling for the elastic of her underwear and finding only soft flesh. Stunned, McGee slipped a searching finger to Abby's center, again feeling only flesh, and rewarded by Abby's shudder.

Abby stood where she was, head back, eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of Tim caressing her skin. So deep was her concentration, Abby's legs nearly buckled when Tim's finger was replaced by a different, moist heat. Looking down, Abby watched, mesmerized by the sight of Tim's head partially hidden by her skirt as he teased her with his tongue. Placing a hand on the edge of the door for support, Abby smoothed her other hand over the back of Tim's head before using it to bunch the rest of her skirt up, giving her an unobstructed view. Finally, when became aware that her legs were not going to support her much longer, Abby eased away from McGee.

Tim watched her walk a little ways away again, to stand next to the Army cot she had kept down in the lab ever since she had had the run-in with that stalker. Turning to face him again, Abby reached behind her back, unzipped the skirt, and let it drop. Now clad in only socks and boots, she looked at him. Extending her arm, she crooked her finger again. That was all the invitation Tim needed.

Abby watched as Tim came toward her, his eyes, while still weary and bloodshot, slightly glazed as he took her in. Feeling somewhat embarrassed and uncharacteristically shy under his scrutiny, Abby spoke.

"I think one of us has on too many clothes. Want some help with that?" Wordlessly, McGee nodded, his hands already unbuttoning the pale blue shirt that still bore evidence of her earlier crying jag. Leaving the shirt to hang open, McGee unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks before Abby stripped the shirt down his arms and flung it away, pulling his head down for a burning kiss before sliding her palms inside his boxers, sliding them and his slacks off and letting them puddle around his ankles. Bending, Tim untangled himself from the offending garments, removing his socks and shoes as well, before pulling Abby down to sit in the cot in front of him. Lifting one slender calf, Tim carefully unzipped the boot she wore, removing it and the striped sock, propping Abby's now-bare foot on his shoulder. Repeating the process with the other leg, Tim eased Abby's legs over his shoulders until he could finally reach her center again, teasing her first with his fingers, then his tongue.

Abby felt her eyes roll back as she pressed herself against Tim. The sensation went on until he stopped suddenly. Abby opened her mouth to protest, only to have nothing but a low moan emit as she felt Tim slowly slide into her. Abby opened her eyes to find him staring anxiously back at her. She rewarded him with a smile, bringing a relieved look to his face before he bent to kiss her. Abby pulled Tim to her, tasting herself on his tongue and feeling him fill her, so full it was almost painful, until she began to adjust to him.

Tim gauged Abby's expression, not moving until she urged him. Lightly nipping at his lower lip, Abby arched into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and refusing to loosen her hold. Tim attempted to restrain himself, unwilling to find his own release until she found hers. He didn't have long to wait.

Abby pulled Tim to her, feeling the tension in his shoulders as he strained to control himself. She rose to meet his thrusts and came, so suddenly that all she could do was let out a strangled scream. A warm rush in her middle told her Tim had found release as well, as he collapsed next to her, panting. Abby wrapped her arm tighter around McGee as her heart rate slowed and their breathing became more regular.

McGee felt Abby begin to relax. Kissing her neck and behind her ear, he felt her sigh.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"My place is closer."

"Suits me." Kissing her once more, McGee started to rise, then paused.

"What is it?" Abby twisted around to look at him.

"Nothing. Let's get our stuff. We'll go to my place."

"Why your place instead of mine?" Abby crossed her arms and glared at him.

Leaning to kiss her again, McGee murmured, "Because what I intend to do to you can not be done on a 'box sofa', as you called it. Now, get dressed."

Giggling to herself, Abby did as she was told.

OK, let me know….Still good, or does it need work? Thanks for reading!


	5. Interrogation

OK, loving the reviews! Thank you so much! Here's the latest installment. The usual disclaimer, yada, yada, I don't own them, because we all know what would be if I did! And I apologize for half my text coming up either in italics or boldface. It does not look that way when I submit. Go figure.

Chapter 5

Ziva awoke slowly, so accustomed to waking at 0600 that she did so even after only 3 hours' sleep. Beside her, Tony slumbered on. Ziva smiled. Nothing short of a Cat 4 hurricane would wake him before he was forced awake, either by his alarm or the ringing of his phone. And even then, Tony was not what would be described as a morning person. Ziva slipped from the bed, padded to the kitchen, and started the coffee. They would have to detour by her apartment so that she could dress before heading into the office.

Sitting down at the table while the coffee perked, Ziva let her mind wander over the events of the past days. She was only mildly surprised to feel tears pricking her eyes again as she thought of Jenny. Poor Jenny. Ziva sighed. If Jenny could only know what had transpired as a result of her demise. Ziva smiled then, thinking that Jenny would probably approve. After all, hadn't she and Gibbs…?

The coffee finished, Ziva poured 2 mugs, doctoring Tony's to suit him, leaving hers black. She padded back into the bedroom, carefully placing the mugs on the nightstand, and then pausing to gaze at the sleeping form in the bed. In sleep, Tony's face was relaxed, no trace of the strain and sadness she had seen etched there recently. In fact, he almost appeared to be…smiling?

"See anything you like, Zee-vah?" Tony's voice was gravelly, attesting to the fact that he hadn't been awake for long.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Tony." Ziva perched on the edge of the bed, and a devil perched itself on her shoulder.

"Mmm, really? Care to tell me what it is?" There was a gleam in Tony's eye as he held her gaze.

Ziva smiled to herself. "These pillows, they're _amazing_. I've never felt anything like them. Where did they come from?"

"The…pillows. Uh, well, let me…." Tony was clearly caught off guard, stammering as he tried to recover, until he caught sight of Ziva's grin.

"Oh, good one, David, very clever. I'll remember that." Tony took the proffered cup and took a sip. "Nice, Z, but this still doesn't get you off the hook."

"You asked for it, Tony. Now, will you give me a ride home? I need clothes." Ziva was still grinning.

"Sure, Z, but just remember what they say about payback." Tony set the mug back on the nightstand before throwing back the covers and getting up.

Watching him head for the bathroom, Ziva responded, "They are a witch, yes?"

Chuckling, Tony picked up his toothbrush. "Close enough, Z, close enough."

Tony could not concentrate. Each time he tried to turn his attention to the report on his computer screen, Tony was distracted by the gorgeous Israeli on the other side of the bullpen. Across the way, Ziva was not faring much better, each time Tony looked up, she was returning his stare. Gibbs had yet to arrive, and Tony was inwardly thankful. The last thing they needed was Gibbs suspecting that Rule 12 was out the window. Tony drew in a deep breath and turned back to his computer, only to be distracted again by the ping from McGee's computer, signaling an incoming instant message. Tony glanced over at McGee. His eyes narrowed. McGee had had that same dopey grin going all morning, and his computer had been pinging away like it was transmitting Morse code.

"McGoo, do ya mind?" McGee started, looking back at Tony as if just now noticing his presence.

"What?"

"Turn the dinger off, how about? Who have you got so much to say to, anyway?" McGee's face pinked and he hurriedly lowered the sound on his computer.

"Nobody, nobody, just chatting is all."

"Chat on your own time, McGee. Tony, don't you have a report for me?" Gibbs strode into the bullpen. Immediately, the team scrambled to work. Gibbs sat at his desk, sipping his coffee and hitting the three with a penetrating gaze. Presently, he rose, heading in the direction of MTAC. The team sighed as a unit, visibly relaxing, but continuing to work.

Tony breathed an inward sigh of relief, finishing his report and clicking PRINT. As the printer spewed out pages, he took the opportunity to gaze across at Ziva again. She was deep in thought, he hair falling over her face as she typed furiously. Tony stared, dimly aware of someone saying his name, but giving it no thought. A ringing slap to the back of his head jarred him to reality. Tony looked up to see Gibbs standing over him.

"You got that report yet, DiNozzo?"

"Sure, boss, here, right here." Tiny snatched the papers from the printer, dropping the last two in his hurry. Leaning to pick them up, Tony only succeeded in knocking the remaining pages off the desk. As he furiously tried to bring some semblance of order to the mess, Gibbs ripped the stack of papers from his hands. Tapping the report against the desk, Gibbs eyed Tony.

"Something going on with you today, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss, just….just tired is all. Not a lot of sleep, and , well, you know." Tony was aware of how lame he sounded. He braced himself for a second slap, but Gibbs just gave him a hard stare.

"Well, get your head in the game."

"Yes, boss." Across the bullpen, Tony could see Ziva slowly turning a dark red, trying not to laugh. Even at his expense, Tony was glad. It was good to see her closer to her old self.

McGee slid the door to the lab open, greeted immediately by the raucous sound of Abby's working music. Seeing her standing at the mass spectrometer (_Major _Mass Spec, as she had christened it), McGee came to stand behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. Abby leaned against him, circling her arms backward to return the embrace.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 1900. I came to see if you were ready to go. I'll give you a ride home if you want." McGee prayed she would say that she wanted to come home with him. Having her in his arms the previous night had done nothing to dampen his feelings, only left him wanting more of the same.

"I'll be done in about a half hour. Can you wait? We can go for Chinese, or we can order in if you want. " McGee closed his eyes and silently thanked the gods.

"Sure, Abs. I can wait."

Ziva glanced in Tony's direction, her look shielded by her lashes. Yes, he was still watching her. She grinned inwardly, certain she had never before been so content. The devil perched on her shoulder again. Ziva looked around the bullpen. Nobody. Gibbs had left a few hours back, taking another load of Jenny's things to his house until they could be stored. McGee had taken a report to Abby. She and Tony were alone.

Standing, Ziva raised her arms over her head, well aware that the action caused her shirt to lift, flashing a glimpse of bare midriff. At his desk, Tony's eyes darkened.

"Going somewhere, Zee-vah?"

"Yes, I want something to drink. Get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." Tony watched her walk away, wondering if she was aware of what the sway of her hips in her dark jeans was doing to him. She rounded the corner, and Tony took the opportunity to check for the presence of others. Nobody. The floor was deserted. Jumping up from his desk, Tony followed in the direction Ziva had gone.

Ziva headed out of the break room, having downed a bottle of water. Walking down the hall, past interrogation, Ziva mentally steeled herself for the last of her work. She gasped as the door to her left shot open and a pair of hands dragged her inside. Ziva struggled at first, then relaxed as she felt Tony's lips on her neck, his breath ruffling the hair at her nape, causing goosebumps to ripple over her skin.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Tony?" She tried, and failed, to sound stern.

"No, not _necessary_, but it sure was fun." Tony turned Ziva to face him, kissing her lips and sliding his hands down to cup her rear end through her jeans. Ziva opened to his kiss, caressing his tongue with her own and pulling him against her. Tony groaned into her mouth, pulling her stretchy top up and slipping his hands inside her bra to stroke her breasts. Ziva responded, frantically unbuttoning the front of Tony's shirt, then sliding her hands around his torso to rake her nails down his back.

Tony pulled away, pushing Ziva's chin up to meet his gaze, her lips swollen from the kiss.

"You OK with this?"

"Can we?"

"Nobody's here, and I don't know if I can wait to get home." That statement caused Ziva's devil to come back for one last encore.

"No, Tony, I don't want to do this, here _or _at home." Tony's face dropped as he eased slightly away. "I want this here _and _when we get home. You are up to that, yes?"

Tony's gaze shot back to Ziva's face, now wearing that mischievous grin again. She had gotten him for the second time that day..

"You know, Z, I think I might be able to do that." With that, Ziva lifted her arms, allowing Tony to remove her top before he slipped out of his own shirt. Unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zip down, Tony gently pulled them over her hips, easing them down and removing first one leg, then the other, pausing to kiss her through her panties as he rose, then sliding his hand inside to tease her with his finger.

Ziva shivered. Pulling Tony to her for another scorching kiss, Ziva's hands made quick work of the fastenings on his slacks, letting the opened garment fall to the floor, and stroking Tony's hard length through the thin fabric of his boxers. Ziva heard Tony's low growl as he suddenly boosted her up, sitting her on the edge of the table in the center of the room.

Tony eased Ziva back, running his hands down her sides, then flicking open the front closure of her bra, allowing her breasts to spill free. Pausing only to lightly nibble the exposed flesh, Tony continued his downward path, grasping the elastic band of Ziva's panties and whipping them off, replacing them briefly with his mouth. Ziva gasped as her flesh came in contact with the cold metal of the table, then again as she felt Tony's mouth close on her core. Bringing her feet to rest on the table's edge, Ziva allowed her legs to fall apart, giving Tony better access.

Tony's arousal was becoming almost painful. Stripping his boxers off, he pulled Ziva closer to the table edge and thrust into her, reveling in her scream as she closed around him. Leaning over her, Tony thrust into her again and again, silently thanking whoever had had the foresight to bolt the table to the floor. Ziva's initial scream was replaced now by a rhythmic keening groan, her eyes closed tight and her hands around Tony's arms where they gripped the sides of the table.

Ziva felt the now-familiar sensation building in her center. She wrapped one calf around Tony's back, sliding the smooth skin against him as she allowed her other leg to slip down around Tony's thigh. She could feel his rhythm increase in speed, and knew he was close to his own release.

"What do you think, Abs, Chinese? Pizza? Thai?" McGee laced his fingers with Abby's as they headed out of the lab. Pushing the call button for the elevator, McGee pressed Abby against the wall, kissing her deeply as he caressed her through the stretchy skull-print T she had worn that day. Abby sighed into his mouth, returning the kiss, only breaking contact when a _beep_ signaled the elevator's arrival.

As the elevator doors parted, McGee once again opened his mouth to inquire about dinner, only to be cut off by a shrill scream. Abby grasped his arm.

"That sounded like Ziva!" McGee shot out of the elevator, running in the direction the scream had come from, looking in the doors to the darkened interrogation rooms. Tim frantically ran the entire length of the interrogation bay, searching and listening for any other sign of Ziva. Just as he reached the last door, and only giving it a cursory glance, McGee stopped short, backing up a few steps holding out a halting hand in Abby's direction. Looking through the narrow, elongated window, McGee's eyes widened at the sight of a naked Tony making love to an equally-naked Ziva.

Back at the elevator, poised to either run to Ziva's aid, or run for help, Abby saw Tim stop and then back up. He was now standing immobile, his face plastered to the window of the first interrogation room in the line.

"Tim?" Abby hissed. He waved a hand at her, indicating she should stay where she was. Abby ignored him, easing down the hall in his direction. "Timmy?" she hissed again. This time, McGee looked at her, pressed a shushing finger to his lips, and quietly came to where she stood in the hall.

"_Well?_", Abby demanded, whispering. "Was it her?"

"Yeah, it's Ziva, Abs, but…."

"Then something's wrong." Abby pushed past McGee, only to have him grab her arm, preventing her from going further.

"Abby, she's all right. Don't go down there. She's OK, I promise."

"OK people don't scream, McGee. Now _let go_!" Abby pulled against McGee's restraining hand.

"Abs, she really is OK." Tim tried valiantly to hold Abby's arm, but he was being pulled slowly in the direction of the room. A determined Abby was not to be denied, he had forgotten that.

"Abby, wait, she's not alone…." Abby broke from his grasp, hurrying down the hall and mercifully stopping before she wrenched the door open. McGee watched her expression change from one of concern to one of disbelief, and then to one of utter amazement, her cheeks turning red as she took in the scene. McGee quietly walked to where she stood and gently turned her away.

"See, Abs? She's fine. Tony's with her. _Now, there was an understatement._ Come on, let's go get dinner. What sounds good? Abby?

Turning to face McGee, Abby's expression was still one of stunned disbelief. "Oh, my God, Timmy. Oh, my God!" Thankfully, she was still whispering. McGee gently led her out of the hall, through the bullpen, and into the second elevator, pressing the button for the parking level.

"You thought about what you want to eat?" McGee was desperate to change the subject, knowing he'd never get the image of Ziva, sprawled naked on the table, out of his mind completely. _And Tony's naked ass, too._ McGee shook his head hard. Some things didn't bear thinking about. Looking at Abby again, McGee took in her flushed face and glazed eyes. Slowly, she focused on him, then licked her lips before speaking.

"Timmy, just take us home, hmmm? We can talk about food later." Abby allowed McGee to help her into the car.

"K, Abs, whatever." McGee shut the passenger door and walked around to the driver's side, unable to stop the grin that spread over his face. _Well, what can I do? It's not polite to refuse a lady, now is it?_

Ziva felt Tony collapse against her, reveling in his weight before he stood, looking down at her with a mixture of lust and amusement.

"Boy, Zee-vah, you sure do have a way of making the daily grind bearable." Oh, she loved his thousand-watt grin.

"Likewise, I am sure." Ziva grinned back before hopping off the table to gather her clothes. They dressed in silence, stopping at intervals to kiss or caress, finally returning themselves to some sort of order. Leaving the room, Ziva followed Tony back to the bullpen, where they gathered their things, stopping for another torrid kiss before heading to the elevator. Tony pressed the call button, then turned to take Ziva's face between his hands and kiss her once more. They broke as the elevator dinged, moving to walk in, and then coming to an abrupt stop as the doors opened, revealing Gibbs inside. Ziva and Tony stared for a moment, before Tony broke the silence.

"Wha-a_-hem, what're you doing here, boss?"_

"_I work here, DiNozzo. You remember what that is, right? Work?"_

"_Sure boss. Well…." Tony hedged, looking at Gibbs._

"_Something you need to tell me, Dinozzo?"_

"_No, nothing at all, boss, we were just heading out. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yes, Gibbs, see you then." Ziva finally found her voice, wincing at the high pitch._

"_OK, you two, go home and get some rest. We have work to do, so come prepared tomorrow, OK?"_

_Nodding , Tony and Ziva scrambled into the elevator, Tony falling against the back wall._

"_Whew, close one. You don't think he…"_

"_Of course not, how could he…?" Ziva's query was cut off by Gibbs, calling her._

"_Oh, and Ziver?" Ziva hit the button, catching the doors before the closed and looking out at their team leader._

"_Yes, Gibbs?" Gibbs pointed in her direction._

"_Shirt's on inside out. Better fix that." Gibbs turned away, headed for MTAC._

_Ziva all but fell back into the elevator, meeting Tony's stricken gaze with her own. As the elevator began its descent, Tony leaned his forehead against the cool metal wall._

"_We are soooooo screwed."_

_A/N -I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! More tomorrow, let me know what you think!_


	6. The New Director

**Awwww, thanks for the great reviews! Sorry for the delay in posting, I am looking for work, and life got in the way. I'll try and do better.**

Chapter 6

Ziva followed Tony into the bullpen the next day with no small amount of trepidation. _What will Gibbs say to us today?_ She stowed her things and sat down, beginning work as though nothing had happened. Across the way, Tony was doing the same, stealing a glance at her every so often, grinning at her when he managed to catch her eye. Ziva sighed, looking at the next desk in line. McGee was strangely quiet this morning, not quite looking at either she or Tony, not speaking to either of them. Ziva broke the silence.

"McGee?" Ziva watched with some amusement as McGee's head shot up so fast he very nearly toppled out of his chair. Regaining his balance, and fighting for composure, McGee addressed her.

"Wha-um, I mean, yes, Ziva?" McGee winced. _That's it, give it allllllll away, idiot._

"Are you well today? You seem quiet."

"I'm fine, Ziva. Just tired." McGee attempted a smile.

Ziva's eyes widened slightly at the expression. McGee was hiding something. "Is Abby all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, too." McGee could feel himself starting to sweat, but before Ziva could interrogate him further, Gibbs entered the bullpen, accompanied by a well-dressed black man who carried an air of superiority.

"Team, I'd like you to meet Leon Vance. He will be acting as director, pending permanent placement. Vance, these are Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee, and Officer David, our liaison from Israel." Gibbs gestured to each team member in turn.

Vance nodded at the team, "Pleasure to meet you all, circumstances aside. I look forward to working with you." Vance turned and followed Gibbs out of the bullpen. The team looked at each other. _Now what?_

"Well, " McGee was the first to recover himself, "I think I'll go tell Abs about the new guy." He looked first at Ziva, then at Tony, then immediately dropped his eyes to the floor again. "Abby, yeah, that's…yeah." He walked quickly out of the bullpen.

"OK, _that_ was weird." Tony came around to sit on the corner of Ziva's desk. "I mean, new director, we knew that had to happen, but what's up with McAnxious over there?"

"I do not know, Tony. McGee says that nothing is wrong with he or with Abby, and that is what we have to accept. Maybe he is having difficulty with Jenny's death, as we all are. People handle things in different ways, there is no reason to believe that this is not McGee's way of dealing with his grief."

"Maybe, but I don't know. He sure was acting weird, weird for him, even." Tony was unwilling to drop the matter. Ziva turned to face him from her keyboard.

"How he deals with this, whatever it is, it is none of our business unless he comes to us to ask for help. It is none of his business how we handle our…, whatever, either." Ziva deliberately kept her voice low, but a blush was staining her cheeks. Tony grinned anew at the sight.

"Our _whatever_, hmm. And just what _whatever_ are you referring to, Z?"

"The same _whatever_ that you will not have to concern yourself with if you do not stop. Now, I have work to do, Tony, and I believe you do as well." Ziva playfully shoved at Tony, who, after a quick glance to see that no one was looking, grabbed her hand and kissed the back before returning to his desk.

Up in the director's office, Gibbs and Vance watched the exchange on closed-circuit TV. Vance turned to Gibbs, his face unreadable.

"Care to tell me what the situation is with those two?"

"There is no situation, Director, they're teammates and friends. That's what they do. They're a good team."

"I know David's father. He wants her back in Israel."

"He wants her back for his own reasons, Director, not because she's his daughter."

"Yes, but that doesn't concern us, now does it? She is a liaison, she should have gone back the minute you dealt with Haswari. Why didn't she go back at that time?"

"There were circumstances. She is a member of my team, and Director Shepard made arrangements for her to remain." Gibbs was beginning to feel that the conversation had taken a turn.

"Well, those _arrangements_ are not mine. She has no true reason to be here, except that you want her here. She is not an NCIS agent. She is Israeli Mossad, and her organization wants her back."

"She can't…" Gibbs was cut off.

"She can and she will. You've been given far too much leeway with your team, and my job is to remedy that. Starting with Officer David."

"Starting with? What do you mean by 'starting with'?"

"Just this. I make the decisions here. If you're going to have a problem with that, the other members of Team Gibbs can be reassigned as well. Agent McGee would be most welcome in cryptography, and Agent DiNozzo…" here the Director paused, "Well, we can find another assignment for him with no problem. Is that quite clear, Agent Gibbs?" Vance's stare was steely.

"Crystal. In fact, _Acting Director_, I see right through you. You think you can walk in here and turn this entire team on its ear just because you have some power, but know this. My team takes orders from me. We have a good understanding. They may not perform as well for another supervisor, know?" Gibbs returned the steely glare, gratified at seeing Vance take a step back.

"They can and they will. You'll help with that, if you care to remain here at NCIS."

"Tell my team that they have my orders to bend over and take whatever bull is handed to them because you have something to prove? Not in this life. You can have my notice, because I've never deserted my team, never made them do anything that I wasn't willing to do myself, and I _will not_ do this."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but maybe it's for the best. I'll speak to my superiors about your notice. You'll be hearing from us." Vance didn't even try to conceal his satisfaction.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll tell them everything you did, including threatening my team, right? Don't do this, Leon. What's between us is between us. Don't drag my team into it. They've done nothing to you. Don't punish them to punish me."

"Oh, but I have no choice, do I, Agent Gibbs? You said yourself that they took orders only from you. I can't expect a new team leader to come into that, now, can I?"

Gibbs exited the office, wishing he could slam the door behind him, but knowing it would do little to either help the situation or dampen his anger. Returning to the bullpen, he saw Tony and Ziva at their respective desks, but no McGee.

"Where's McGee?"

"Abby's lab, boss. Said he wanted to tell her about the new director." Tony looked up, noticing the concealed rage on Gibbs' face. "You OK, boss?"

"Abby's lab, both of you, with me, NOW!" Gibbs turned and stalked out of the bullpen, Tony and Ziva hurrying after him.

"New director? That was fast. So much for honoring the dead." Abby sniffed, returning her attention to the computer in front of her.

Tim watched her from his vantage point, leaned against the table in the center of the lab. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over her, short black mini, black skull-and-crossbones tights, white T with a stylized winged skull printed on the front, clunky black shoes, typical Abs. And she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Timmy, you're staring again. I can't concentrate when you do that."

"Maybe I don't want you to concentrate." Abby stood and spun to face McGee.

"Oh, really? What if I wanted to concentrate on you? Still say the same thing?" Abby moved forward, her hips trapping McGee against the table. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his mouth, sliding her tongue inside as he opened for her. McGee responded, pulling her tight and running his hands up and down her torso, slipping lower to caress her thighs as well. He was just about to slide under her skirt when the sound of the door opening sent them both springing apart.

"McGee, Abs, listen up. We have a new acting director, as of now. That means that there will be some changes going on, and I want you to hear about them from me before you hear scuttlebutt from anyone else. As soon as arrangements can be made, per Director Vance, Ziva will be going back to Israel." Gibbs heard a collective gasp, but plunged on, knowing he'd never get through this if he stopped now. "McGee, you're headed for the cryptography lab. Tony will be reassigned as well. Abby will stay here for the time being."

As Gibbs paused for breath, four shocked, angry voices assailed him from all directions.

"What do you mean, send Ziva back? Ziva can't go back, she…."

"I do not want to go back to Israel, I want to remain here. How can they…"

"Boss, I don't want to…."

"How come I have to stay here, when…"

Gibbs held up a hand, silencing them all. "I know. I know, OK? I _know_. I tried to fix it. I _am_ trying to fix it. I told him you were my team and followed my orders. He told me to tell you to follow these orders. I refused, and offered him my resignation." Another gasp, followed by quiet.

"Can he _do_ that?" Abby was the first to gain composure, but was dangerously close to losing it again. Gibbs could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Can he send Ziva away and reassign everybody, just like _that_?"

"He can, Abs." Gibbs turned to face the other three team members. "I don't want this. You're my team, _we_ are a team. I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone. Let me try and work this out, OK? Trust me."

Gibbs turned to look at Abby, who was openly weeping now, holding onto McGee for dear life. McGee didn't look much better. Ziva stared at the floor, stony-faced, and Tony looked as though he could have quite cheerfully removed someone's spleen with his bare hands. Gibbs sighed.

"McGee?" The agent looked up. "Take Abby and go out for a while. Get some air." McGee complied, gently helping Abby into her coat and guiding her out the door. Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva.

"Anything you two want to tell me?" Both agents looked at the floor. Ziva spoke first.

"There is nothing to tell, is there? It does not matter, anyway. I am leaving and that is that." Ziva looked up, "I had better start making arrangements." She turned to walk out of the lab. Tony watched her go, turning to face Gibbs with such raw pain on his face that Gibbs wanted to personally head back upstairs and throttle Vance.

"Tony?"

"I love her." It was so soft Gibbs barely heard, but heard he did. "I love her. I can't live without her, boss. Please don't let this happen." Tony raised his eyes, mistaking Gibbs' expression of anger as being directed at him. "Boss, I know, rule 12, we didn't mean for..." Gibbs cut him off.

"Hang rule 12, DiNozzo. I said I'd work on it. If I can't stop her from going, then I'm damn sure going to find an excuse to get her back. Now, go see to her, and for God's sake, keep the grab-ass at home. Do you know what I had to go through after Vance saw you kiss her hand?" Gibbs smiled thinly at the younger agent's expression. "Closed-circuit in the bullpen. If you two have to do something, go where there's no camera. Better yet, we never talked about this, OK? Just lock the bathroom door. It's served you two well this long, might as well mean it for a change." Gibbs trailed off, then regained himself.

"Go on, you two go eat or whatever. Make sure she doesn't do anything dumb until we know there's no help for this. Take care of her."

"Will do, boss. Bring you anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Tony walked out of the lab, leaving Gibbs alone.

Tony arrived back in the bullpen, seeing Ziva at her desk. Dropping a hip on the corner, Tony touched her arm.

"C'mon, Gibbs gave us a break. Let's go eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Neither am I, but let's get out of here for a while. Please, Z? Let's go talk about this."

"Very well." Ziva rose from the desk, following Tony to the elevator.

Tony pressed the button for the parking level, then faced Ziva. Her head was down, and she wasn't even attempting to hide the tears this time. Tony moved to hold her, gratified when, instead of screaming and putting up a wall, she relaxed into his arms, sobbing as if her heart would break. _How well I know that feeling._ Tony buried his nose in Ziva's hair, letting her cry until the elevator reached the ground and the doors opened. He helped Ziva to the car, heading for his apartment without asking.

Ziva kept her eyes trained to the road ahead, glancing at Tony every so often, his haggard face reminiscent of the day it all started. _Well, the day it REALLY started. Be honest, you have wanted that for longer than you are willing to admit._ Tony stopped the car, and Ziva looked out. His apartment. Good. He must have sensed her need for privacy. She followed him inside and sat down.

Tony watched Ziva as she sat, tears still streaming down her face, unchecked. Moving to sit beside her, Tony again wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. They sat there for what felt like an eternity, Ziva's sobs slowly subsiding, until she was still. Tony looked at her face and saw that she was asleep. Carefully, so as to not wake her, he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her on the sheets that were still a wreck from last night's episode. Tony smiled in spite of himself. _And this morning's episode, too. _The buzzing of his cell jarred Tony from his reverie. Moving to the living room, he answered.

"DiNozzo."

"You two OK?" Gibbs' voice sounded tired.

"OK, yeah, Ziva finally cried herself out and went to sleep."

"All right, you two stay put. I'll call if we get a case. Let her rest. And DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Hurt her, and if there's anything left after she gets done, I'll deal with you, understood?"

"Got it. But, Gibbs, you know I'd never…."

"I know that DiNozzo. Call you later."

Tony sank into the sofa, the TV tuned to ESPN, but it held no interest for him. At length, he rose, turned off the TV, and headed for the bedroom. Once there, he undressed quietly and slid into bed, feeling Ziva immediately slip to his side, draping an arm over him. Tony smiled as he drifted off. They'd figure this whole thing out tomorrow.

A/N- I know, I know, not much smut this time, and I'm trying to stay true to the series, up to a point. The next chapter will take a whole different turn, so be prepared. Again, thank you for the great reviews. Please keep em coming.


	7. Secrets

Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Things'll take a turn now, so hand tight and bear with me. Artistic license alert, I know this scene is set a few years back, and the song I'm going to reference is fairly new, but it fits. And, as always, I don't own them, cause if I did, well, you know.

Chapter 7

Tony followed Ziva into the bullpen, taking a seat at his desk and watching as she sat across the way. He smiled. Ziva had mellowed out over the last few days, after several long, intense discussions with Gibbs that neither would tell him about, and after spending the week since the initial bomb had dropped the day of Vance's arrival. Tony had been initially hurt by Zivas recalcitrance in regard to the talks with Gibbs, but had come to realize that she would tell him when she felt that she could. The fact that she had cried openly in front of him spoke volumes, the old Ziva would never have done so. Knowing things as he did, Tony was surprised to come home that Saturday, hot and sweaty from a pick-up game in the park, only to find his bathtub occupied. Leaning on the doorframe, Tony took in the scene with a grin. There was Ziva, up to her neck in bubbles, feet braced on the edges of the tub, the plumy color on her toes a pretty contrast to her tawny skin. Tony waited, expecting her to acknowledge his presence, then noticed the tiny white plugs in her ears, the cord leading to the iPod that lay on the tub deck.

Returning to the kitchen, Tony grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator, figuring on raiding the shower if she wasn't out by the time he finished his drink. He tuned into ESPN, settled into the couch, and adjusted the volume, only to mute the sound almost immediately. _What was that_? Tony listened. The sound seemed to be coming from the bathroom. Rising from the sofa, Tony walked to the bedroom, then to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it. Yep, that was it, she was singing.

Ziva lay back in the tub, head pillowed on a rolled-up towel, iPod securely attached, blissfully relaxed. Tony was out, she could stay in as long as she liked. Ziva reached out a hand, drying the water before cranking up the volume. She loved this song. Unaware that she had an audience, Ziva sang along:

_So, tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She sighed. Secrets. Those she definitely had. Gibbs had been wonderful, forbidding her from making a single arrangement until he had exhausted every possibility with regard to keeping her in America. He had listened, talked, and listened some more, and Ziva felt that she would never be able to repay him for his kindness. The song ended and Ziva sat up, pulling the drain lever and the standing up to dry herself. Wrapped in the towel, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You have to talk to him." Gibbs had been perfectly neutral, but Ziva knew he was serious.

"I can not. He would never understand. He would…"

"That doesn't sound like the Ziva I know. That Ziva would tell him everything, and then she'd hit him with a paperclip if he _didn't_ understand. But he _will_ understand, Ziver. He loves you. We _all_ love you. So, talk to him. Please? Make him understand why you haven't fought harder, why the reassignment didn't get a rise out of you like he was expecting. He thinks you want to go, and that's why you're not more upset."

"That is ridiculous. How could he…..he loves me?" Ziva's words ground to a halt as she stared at Gibbs, wide-eyed. Gibbs laughed.

"Well, _that_ took a minute. Yes, Ziver, he loves you. More than he knows at the moment, I think. Give him a chance; tell him the truth. If he's half the man I think he is, it won't make a bit of difference in the way he feels." Gibbs opened his arms and Ziva stepped into them, allowing the embrace. Kissing the top of her head, Gibbs pushed her back gently, looking her in the eyes.

"Promise me?" And Ziva could only nod.

_So, here I am. Two days later, and no closer to telling him._ Ziva sighed again, heading to the bathroom door to retrieve her clothes from the bedroom. Opening it, Ziva heard the sound of the TV. Tony was home. Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank, Ziva padded into the den, seeing Tony sprawled on the couch. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up.

"Oh, good, you're out. I need a shower. Man, how can anyone sweat this much on such a cool day?" Tony breezed by her, stopping long enough to kiss her cheek lightly. "I'll kiss you for real later, as soon as I'm clean."

Ziva sat where Tony had been on the couch, pondering how best to start what was bound to be a very difficult conversation. She heard the shower shut off, and momentarily Tony came back through the door, hair wet and standing on end, wearing his favorite sweats. Sitting on the next cushion over, Tony reached for her. Ziva allowed the embrace, but knew Tony could feel her tension. He leaned back, looking at her with concern.

"S'matter, Z?"

"Tony, we must speak." Ziva's voice was so low, Tony had to strain to hear it.

"About what, what's wrong? " Tony's eyes widened suddenly "Did Vance call? Are you…?"

Ziva put up a hand, stopping Tony's question. "No, that is not it. Tony, I know you know that Gibbs and I have been talking a lot lately. He is doing everything that he can to keep me here, but if I have to go back…"

"Then we'll get you back here as soon as we can, I know."

"Please do not interrupt, Tony. This is hard for me to say. If-." Ziva faltered for a bit, "If I am sent back, it may be impossible for me to return." Ziva looked up, cringing inside at the raw pain on Tony's face. She hurried on.

"You remember why I came to NCIS in the first place?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah, it was after Ari killed Kate. You came to intercede, and then Gibbs killed him, but you stayed on to help because you did such a great job and Gibbs wanted to keep you."

"That is the story you were told. There was another reason that Gibbs prevented my return to Mossad." Ziva drew a deep breath, then fixed Tony with a level look. "Tony, Ari Haswari was my half-brother. Gibbs did not kill him, I did. He tried to kill Gibbs, and I-" Ziva broke off. "My half-brother killed your friend Kate, and I killed him. I am so very sorry, Tony." Ziva sat, head bowed, waiting for Tony's rage, surprised when he gently raised her face to look at him, even more surprised to see her own anguish mirrored in his gaze.

Tony sat, fighting for control. _Oh, what she must have been through._ Looking at Ziva, head bowed, seemingly waiting for whatever he cared to throw at her, Tony felt a sorrow like nothing he had ever experienced before. Reaching out, he tilted Ziva's face up.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Z? No wonder you can't sleep. No wonder you've been so down. I wondered what was up with you; any other time you'd have been raging against…Oh, Z." Tony pulled her to him, then stopped.

"Z?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"What did you mean when you said it might be impossible for you to return?"

Ziva sighed again. This was going to be even harder. "If Mossad discovers that I am responsible for Ari's death, I will be punished. I may be executed." Ziva shrugged at Tony's incredulous stare, "It is our way."

Tony jumped to his feet and began to pace. "Well, that's just…I don't know _what_ that is. But it isn't going to happen, I can tell you that. You're not going back there."

"I may have no choice, Tony. I am here as liaison, I am not a citizen…."

"What if you were?" Ziva was cut off by the question.

"What if I was what?"

"A citizen. Then they couldn't send you back, right? That would work, right?"

"It would help, Tony, but the process takes months, I would have to have a sponsor, there is no way." Ziva held her hands out to Tony. "Calm down. Please? I want to enjoy my time here while it lasts."

"Don't talk like that." Tony snapped "There's got to be a….." He pointed at her suddenly. "There is a way."

"How?"

"Marry me." Ziva nearly fell off the sofa.

"What? Tony, be serious, you can not…" Ziva looked at him in awe. "You would offer to marry me to keep me here? Even after knowing what Ari did?"

"You are not Ari. You're nothing like him. And no, I wouldn't marry you just to keep you here." Tony knelt in front of Ziva. "I love you, Z. I don't want to be without you. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Ziva sat stunned, barely able to process what she had just heard. "You….love me, Tony?"

"Well, yeah, isn't it obvious?" Tony tried to cover his emotion with bravado.

Ziva leaned forward, meeting Tony's lips with her own. She felt him smile against her.

"Is that a yes?" Eyes filled with tears, Ziva nodded. Tony swept her off the sofa, spinning her around, kissing her again and again, until they were both so dizzy they could not stand.

That Monday, before they could tell Gibbs their news, he called a meeting, again in Abby's lab. The team waited, wondering what bombshell was about to be dropped this time, all of them so on edge that they jumped when Gibbs strode through the door. Leaning against the table that held Abby's precious mass spectrometer, Gibbs spoke.

"I won't drag this out. No one's leaving." Dead silence followed this statement, followed by a shriek from Abby, who threw herself at Gibbs, enveloping him in one of her rib-crushing hugs. Tony took the opportunity to speak, grinning so hard he could barely get the words out.

"Uh, boss? Not that I'm not thrilled, but how?"

"Suffice it to say, I called in a favor. No one's going anywhere, not now, not until I say so." Gibbs carefully extricated himself from Abby's grip.

"OK, back to work, everybody. Ziver?" Ziva turned to face Gibbs. "My office."

Ziva followed Gibbs, Tony watching her go. He was still smiling, no longer concerned about all the secrecy. She would tell him what the conversation was about, he knew that now. Tony sat at his desk, at ease for the first time in days. Ziva was staying. They were all staying. _Wait a minute._ Tony suddenly lost his smile. _She said she'd marry me; is she gonna change her mind now that she's staying_? Dropping his head to his hands, Tony groaned to himself. _Please don't let her change her mind._

In the elevator, Ziva looked at Gibbs across the darkened space.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And you were right. I was wrong to be so concerned. He took it well, he said he understood now why I had been acting so out of sorts, and he…"

"He what?" Ziva shook her head. "C'mon, Ziver, out with it."

"He offered to marry me if that was what it took to keep me here." Ziva felt a blush heating her face and silently offered thanks for the darkness.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And, am I going to be attending a wedding sooner rather than later or what? What did you say, Ziver?" Ziva's silence, coupled with the fact that she refused to meet his gaze told Gibbs all he needed to know. Moving across the elevator, he took her in his arms. "Congrats, Z. Now, go get to work." Gibbs hit the elevator switch again, stepping out when the doors opened. Ziva followed him, taking a seat at her desk, bowing her head to the keyboard and beginning to work, pausing to smile at Tony.

Which brought Tony back to the present.

Across the bullpen, he engaged in a futile attempt to catch Ziva's eye, wanting to see if he could divine some inkling of he conversation with Gibbs. Failing that, he returned reluctantly to his work, only to be interrupted by the ping of an incoming instant message. Opening it, Tony grinned.

From: Zdavid

To: TDiNozzo

Msg: The answer is still yes. I think I may require some assistance in the head. Care to help me?

Tony looked up, seeing Ziva stand and walk around her desk. Catching his eye, she winked, then casually headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Rising to follow her, Tony sighed contentedly. It sure was good to have things back to normal.

A/N- OK, OK, more smut next chapter, I promise! Thanks again for the reviews and ideas. I'll try to post again tomorrow.

Song credit- "Secrets" by OneRepublic


	8. What Happens at Work

A/N- Loving the reviews! You guys are great! This one's pure smut, be warned!

Chapter 8

Tony walked into the bathroom, carefully locking the door behind him. Rounding the corner, he saw Ziva, leaning against the counter. Grinning at her, Tony walked up, pinning her hips against the granite with his own, running his hands up her sides to caress her breasts through her shirt.

"Have I told you that I love you today, Mrs. Soon-to-Be DiNozzo?" Tony leaned to take Ziva's lips in a kiss.

"Mmm, yes, you have, but I would not mind hearing it again." Ziva smiled against Tony's mouth, kissing him again, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Maybe I just better show you, think?" Tony's grin was wicked. Pulling Ziva's shirt out of where she had so carefully tucked it into her waistband, Tony was gratified when she raised her arms for him to slip it over her head.

"I think that would work." Ziva's words ended in a gasp as Tony's lips closed on the side of her neck. Her fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning the pale green shirt Tony was wearing, parting the fabric and leaving a scalding trail across his chest with her tongue. Tony groaned, shoving Ziva's pants and underwear off in one smooth move. _Thank the Lord for elastic._ Boosting Ziva up, he set her on the edge of the counter. Ziva made fast work of the fastenings on Tony's slacks, leaving them to fall, caressing Tony's length through his boxers. Raising her head, Ziva met Tony's mouth for another torrid kiss.

Tony impatiently shucked his boxers, then stepped inside Ziva's spread thighs. Guiding himself inside her warmth, Tony reveled in Ziva's groan. Head back, braced on her arms, eyes closed, she was the picture of enjoyment. Leaning, Tony took one pebbled nipple in his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth, causing Ziva to gasp. Raising her head, she met him for another kiss, their tongues tangling, Tony pulling her closer, thrusting deeper inside. Ziva responded by wrapping her slender legs around his waist, urging him on, her rhythmic groans becoming a low chant.

"Tony, I love you, love you, love you….." Tony chuckled, his breath fanning her hair as he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"That better not be just the sex talking." Ziva laughed, looking up at him. Tony bent to kiss her again.

"I can assure you, it is not." Ziva's words were breathless now. "Tony, please…."

"I know, Z, I know. Hang on." Tony slid his hand between them, lightly touching the bundle of nerves at her core. Ziva threw her head back again, hands gripping the edge of the counter. Hearing her groans increase, Tony spoke, low.

"C'mere, Z." Tony leaned to kiss her again as she raised her head, catching her stifled scream in his mouth as she found her release, finding his own seconds later. Tony held Ziva to him, feeling her breathing slow after few minutes. Ziva finally spoke.

"Well, was here better than Interrogation?" Tony smiled again, remembering.

"Almost. Interrogation had more room."

"Yes and the table! Why is it that I always end up sitting on something cold?" Ziva poked his chest with a finger playfully.

"Well, there's always that cot in Abby's lab…." Tony's words were cut off by a knock on the door. "Be out in a sec!"

"Aw, come on, Tony, what could be so private that you have to lock the door?" McGee's voice sounded peevish. "Never mind, I'll see if Abby'll let me use hers."

Tony turned back to Ziva, who was already collecting her clothes. Ducking into a stall, she made fast work of the necessary cleanup, while Tony followed suit. Unlocking the door, Tony looked out to see if the coast was clear, waving Ziva out when he saw no one. Once she was safely in the bullpen, Tony followed, taking a seat at his desk. Catching her eye across the way, Tony grinned. _Yep, I could really get used to this._

XXXXXXXXXXX

McGee stomped into Abby's lab, grumbling under his breath. Abby turned to face him, Caf-Pow in hand.

"What's eating you, Timmy?"

"Tony locked himself in the bathroom again. Can I use yours?"

"Have at it." Abby gestured with a wave of her hand.

Returning to the lab, McGee stopped to watch Abby, who was running yet another of the complicated programs that few people could make sense of.

"So, feel better?" Abby's eyes sparkled. She knew only too well how Tony infuriated McGee.

"Much. Seriously, _why_ does a trip to the bathroom warrant a locked door for him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Ziva? They're obviously pretty tight." Now Abby was laughing.

"I would have, but she wasn't at her desk….." McGee trailed off, meeting Abby's eyes. "Well, that's it, then. That explains it. Couldn't even wait till they got home."

"Aw, I think it's kinda sweet. Inconvenient, maybe, but you got to see me, so it wasn't a total wash." Abby stepped over to face McGee. "I could _really_ make it worth your while, if you want."

McGee reached for her, pulling her flush against him. "Is that a fact? And how exactly did you have in mind, making it worth my while?" He slid his hands down Abby's back, over her rear, and down past the hem of her skirt. _God bless the miniskirt_.

Abby pulled McGee's head up to kiss him, opening her mouth for his tongue, feeling his hands slide up under her mini, blessing the fact that she had gone with knee socks today. McGee pulled back, looking her in the eye.

"No underwear _again_? Bad girl!" He grinned and kissed her again, then backed her up until the backs of her knees hit her desk chair, gently pushing her down and kneeling between her knees. Flipping up the hem of her skirt, McGee pulled Abby's hips forward, then kissed her slit. Abby groaned. McGee gently used his tongue, teasing her folds, causing her to gasp and knot her fingers in his hair.

"Timmy…" the words came out on a breath.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"David!" Ziva jumped as Gibbs addressed her. Looking up from her computer, Ziva answered.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"Tony went to get lunch a few minutes ago, he's bringing Chinese back for everybody. I don't know where McGee is. Can I do something?" Ziva stood.

"Yeah, take these reports to Abby. I have a meeting. Rescue me when the food gets here? Gibbs favored her with a smile and a wink, then headed to Vance's office.

Folders in hand, Ziva headed to the elevator, pressing the button for Abby's lab when the car arrived. She strode in, seeing the door open, rounded the corner, and stopped dead.

"Abby, I….oh, my, I'm so….." Ziva beat a hasty retreat at the sight of Abby, McGee's head between her legs.

Never noticing the interruption, McGee continued with his ministrations, bringing Abby closer to the edge. Abby closed her eyes, lost in sensation, then opened them again, gently pulling McGee's head up. He regarded her with a confused expression.

"Abs, what..?"

"You. Inside me. _Now_, Timmy!" Abby boosted herself backwards, sitting on the edge of her desk, tugging at the opening to McGee's pants. Unfastening them himself and lowering them enough to accomplish what needed to be done, McGee thrust into her, earning a scream from Abby. Leaning over her, McGee kissed her, twining his tongue with hers.

It was over in a matter of minutes, both of them too aroused to hold off for very long. McGee felt Abby tense around him, and immediately spilled himself, dimly aware of her moan as she climaxed with him.

Righting his clothing, McGee laughed as Abby jumped up, vacating the seat she had held on her desk and heading for her bathroom. He waited until she returned, then kissed her a final time before turning to leave the lab.

Abby turned back to the computer, only to turn back at McGee's voice, sounding slightly strangled.

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me I brought these reports with me when I came down here."

"No, Timmy, you didn't bring any…" Abby trailed off as she took in the sight of the folders, stacked in a neat pile on a table she _knew had been empty before McGee's arrival._

"_If I didn't, then how…?" _

"_Someone must have brought…" They shared another, more horrified look as the situation sank in._

"_Ohhhhh, boy."_

_A/N- I know, I'm terrible. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Thanks again for the great feedback!_


	9. Confessions

A/N- As always, I don't own them. I have a sinking feeling that Z is going to get hurt on next week's episode, and I will go on record as saying that I won't watch NCIS without her, and you may lay to that. Sorry, all, bad day.

Chapter Nine

Tony eased back into the apartment, a takeout sack in his teeth, boxes in both hands. Turning to bump the door closed with his butt, he then headed to deposit the food on the kitchen table.

"Ziva? Z? Food's here!" He began dishing out, lasagna for him, alfredo for her, bread in the middle….and was startled when a pair of arms closed around him from behind. He heard a low giggle.

"Not very aware, are we, _Very Special_ Agent DiNozzo? I could have been anyone, you know."

"Yeah, except I already knew you were here, and the door's locked." He turned to face her, cupping her face and kissing her. "So, who else could you have been? Even if there _was_ an intruder in here, you'd have mangled him by now, and probably not even break a sweat doing it."

"Such confidence." Ziva laughed. "I am starved." She sat, digging into her fettucine.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend? Movie, road trip?"

"Actually, Abby and I are having a girls' night on Saturday." Ziva smiled at Tony's expression. "What? An ex-Mossad ninja can not have fun with a Goth forensic scientist? Abby and I have done this many times, Tony. We plan these for Saturday, because you and I always did our movie nights on Friday, remember?"

"Really? How did I miss that all these years?"

"I have no idea, but I do have something to tell you. On one condition."

"OK, shoot."

"You have to promise NOT to mention this to anyone and not to tease McGee or Abby about it. Agreed?"

"Oh, this must be _good_. What is it?"

"I believe they are together again."

"NO! Really? How do you figure?"

"The way they have been acting lately and…"

"You know, now that you mention it, he _has _been spending a lot of time down there lately." Tony caught Ziva's look. "Sorry, Z. You were saying?"

"And I saw them kissing in the lab when I went to deliver some folders to Abby today."

"Oh, _that_. Abby kisses everyone, Z. Kinda like she hugs everyone. Surely…."

"McGee was doing the kissing, Tony." Ziva carefully refrained from mentioning exactly _where_ McGee had been kissing.

"Well, what do you know? Probie and Abby, together again." The gleam in Tony's eye was unmistakable. Ziva spoke quickly.

"You promised. Not a word. If they want us to know, they will tell us. McGee has been discreet enough not to mention what he saw, except maybe to Abby, as you said, and we will do the same."

"Yeah, if he only knew…." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Ziva. "He'd have a permanent blush."

"And that is exactly why I prefer he _not_ know, at least about the interrogation room, the bathroom, and the evidence locker….what _were_ you thinking of, by the way?" Tony has snuck into evidence behind Ziva after the encounter in the bathroom that day, intending only to kiss her, and ending up making love to her on a pile of boxes.

"I dunno. Some things just come over me. So, speaking of…Gibbs knows, right?"

"Correct. About everything, marriage included. He is fine with it."

"Good. Z, are you sure….? I mean, now that you're staying, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to back off."

"Back off? Is that what you want, Tony?" Ziva regarded him with a steady gaze.

"Me? Hell, no! I love you, Z. I just don't want you to feel like you have to marry me, just because you said you would when we thought it would keep you here. I mean, oh, hell, I never even thought to ask if you had a…a…."

Ziva laughed, amused. Tony was rarely at a loss for words. "No, Tony, I have no other interest. I would not have began a relationship with you if I had. I do want to marry you, I love you, too. But I would not object to enjoying each other for a while before we do. If we date for a few months, it will give us time to really see how it will work. Not that there isn't a whole lot we don't already know about each other." She laughed again.

Tony laughed as well, relieved. "So, you gonna tell Abs? I mean since McGee's probably already blabbed to her anyway?"

"Yes, I most likely will. Maybe she will tell me about their relationship." Ziva caught Tony's grimace. "Now, stop that! You know he is your friend, they make a sweet couple, stop acting like that."

"Yes, dear." Tony's voice was faintly mocking as he returned to his lasagna.

"I may have to make you pay for that comment later."

"Looking forward to it, Z. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby waited impatiently for Ziva to finish changing. Movie in, popcorn ready, she was all set for a fun night. Ziva entered, smiling as she always did at Abby's nightgown and cap. Black, of course, but with lace edging. Ziva looked at her own attire, yoga pants and a T shirt. She smiled again. Tony was right, what an odd match they were.

Abby reached for the remote, ready to hit PLAY, when Ziva spoke.

"Abby? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Ziva. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you are my best friend, and I feel badly that I have not told you about this sooner, in fact, Tony is sure that McGee already _has_ told you, so I probably do not need to, but I do want you to hear it from me, and…."

"Ziva!" Ziva stopped short. Abby leaned forward, placing a hand on Ziva's ankle. "You're babbling worse than me. What's up?"

"Tony and I, we are…seeing each other." Ziva's statement was greeted with a shriek as Abby launched herself across the sofa, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, I _knew _it, I just knew it. I mean, Timmy said he thought he saw Tony kiss you, or _almost _kiss you, but then there was that other thing, and I just _knew it!_"

"Yes, McGee did walk in at an inopportune moment. Tony did not take it very well…..what other thing, Abby?"

Abby stopped suddenly, turning a deep red. _Oops. _"Um, ah, nothing, just what Timmy said, that's what I meant." She stared down, picking nervously at the polish on her big toe.

"Abby." Ziva's voice was firm. Abby reluctantly looked up. "What 'other thing'?"

"Please don't make me tell you. You'll get mad."

"I _will _get mad, but only if you don't tell me what it is. Do you not trust me, Abby?"

"Of _course _I trust you. But this….we didn't mean to, it just, and then, and, well." Abby finished with a shrug.

"Abby. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened. I will not get mad at you. It can not be as bad as all that."

"You say that now, but….OK, here goes. Timmy and I were in the lab, and, well, we were in the lab." Abby could feel her ears burning. "And we were headed out and we heard a scream, and I said it sounded like you, so Timmy ran down the hall to help you and then I followed him, and he tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen, and then we saw you and Tony." Abby finished the sentence lamely.

"You saw Tony and I? What is so bad about that? You see us every day."

"In Interrogation, Z. We saw you in Interrogation."

"Oh! Oh, well, …." Now Ziva was at a loss for words.

"Z, I am _so _sorry. We should never, and we didn't, and…." Abby felt Ziva's hand on her arm.

"It is all right, Abby. Actually, it makes me feel better."

"It _does?_ How, I mean, why?"

"Because we are even now, that is why."

"Even? How are we even? We saw you…"

"And I saw you." Ziva spoke softly.

"Saw me?"

"A few days ago, did you or McGee notice something in the lab that neither of you brought down?"

"Yes, but we never found out who brought it." Realization dawned on Abby's face. "Oh."

"Yes, it was me. I spoke, but you did not hear me, and I left the folders on the table. I did not see much, Abby. I left as soon as I understood. I am sorry."

Abby sighed. "No, no need. It's actually a relief to know it was you. You won't tell." She paused. "You won't, will you?"

"Abby! Of course not! Any more than you would tell about Tony and I. Just be thankful that you did not get caught by Gibbs. Although, I must say, he did handle it better than either Tony or I thought he would."

"Wait a minute, _Gibbs_ caught the two of you?" Abby was incredulous.

"Well, not like you and McGee did, but yes, Tony and I met him as we were waiting for the elevator. He was kind enough to inform me that my shirt was inside out." Ziva laughed, remembering.

"Oh, my God, you and Tony must have been, like, _so _freaked out." Now Abby was laughing.

"Yes, but he never said a word, and now that everything else is settled, I will share another secret with you."

"OK." Abby sat forward. Seemed to be the night for spilling your guts.

"Tony and I are, he asked me to marry him." Ziva held up a hand, stilling Abby from yet another shrieking hug. "He asked me before we knew I would be able to stay. We still plan to, but later, now that there is no reason to rush." Ziva accepted the hug now, surprised to find Abby tearing up and even more surprised to find herself doing the same. "OK, enough of this, start the movie!"

A/N- And that's all she wrote for now. More smut next chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews!


	10. Remembering

Sorry for the delay, everyone. Still looking for a job. This one may be a tad short, and I apologize. My stress level is doing nothing for my creativity.

Chapter 10

"Gear up!" The order had Ziva, Tony, and McGee jumping to their feet. Gibbs tossed the keys to Tony. "Dead Marine out on Route 9."

"Got it, boss." Tony slung his pack over his shoulder, then headed after Gibbs to the elevator, Ziva and McGee behind him.

Once on scene, Tony and Ziva carefully processed the ground around the dead officer. McGee stepped around them, taking photos.

"Whadda we got?" Gibbs asked, coming over to the team after finishing his conversation with the county sheriff.

"30-something male, boss, shot once in the head, through and through. No defensive wounds, no powder burns, no stippling. No blood, may be a dump." Tony was concise. He still had a headache from the previous day, and a Gibbs slap was not something he wanted to invite. _In all fairness, I wouldn't have been so distracted if Z didn't insist on wearing that purple top. She knows I can see right down it._

"Duck? You got a TOD yet?"

"According to the liver temperature, Jethro, he's been dead at least 12 hours. Full rigor mortis." Ducky demonstrated by attempting to bend the dead man's arm, stiffened and immobile. "Of course, I'll no more when I get him to autopsy. Mr. Palmer? Would you care to help me load this unfortunate soul?" Ducky spoke to his young assistant.

Gibbs watched the two roll the gurney to the van, then drive away. He turned back to the team.

"Finish up, and get the evidence to Abby. I'll see you back at NCIS."

"OK, boss." Tony replied, still bent over the ground where the body had been.

"He seem preoccupied to you?" McGee carefully looked over his shoulder to be sure Gibbs was out of earshot.

"Gibbs is always preoccupied, Probie."

"Yeah, but he seems more so today. Oh, well." Shaking his head, McGee went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You asked to see me, Director?" Gibbs walked into MTAC.

"I did. I understand that two of your team are engaged, is that correct?" Vance asked, his usual stern expression in place.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Tony asked Ziva to marry him, when he thought you were sending her back to Israel. Now that she's not going back, they still intend to marry, but not for a good while." Gibbs stared back at Vance.

"You do realize that one of them will have to leave the team."

"I don't realize anything. The team stays how it is. No one's leaving"

"Oh? And the rules….."

"The rules state that a subordinate team member may not have a relationship with a superior. As my team answers to _me_, and as _I_ am not attached to anyone on my team romantically, the rules have not been broken." Now Gibbs was angry, but the only indication shown was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Agent DiNozzo is the senior agent on your team, and as such, the team answers to him. It could be argued that the rule applies in that case." Vance's satisfied smirk sent Gibbs over the edge.

"What the hell is your problem, _Leon_? You still mad because I nixed your little payback? You can't stand it, can you? Well, know this. You so much as _look_ sideways at my team again, and the favor I called in the first time will look miniscule compared to what I'll bring down on your head.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, you _did_ get by me that time. But know _this_. You may have won the battle, but I intend to win the war.

Gibbs spun on his heel, heading for the door, his vision clouded in a haze of red. Pausing before he strode through, Gibbs turned to face the Director again.

"If it's war you want, Leon, it's war you'll get!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGee slammed the back of the Expedition, walking around to climb in the backseat. Tony was driving, Ziva had shotgun. Looking through the front seats, Tim saw that Tony was holding Ziva's hand. He said nothing, but smiled to himself. _Looks like Abs was right. _He still could not believe that they were engaged, but he didn't doubt Abby's word. And his relief had known no bounds when Abby had also told him that it was Ziva who have dropped the folders in the lab. Ziva and Abs had had one of their girl nights a while back, and afterward, Abby had told all. But, until now, McGee had seen no further indication of anything between the two. Of course, he hadn't been by interrogation lately, either. The thought made him cringe. _If Tony ever knew…_ McGee looked out the window, realizing that the SUV had stopped. They were back.

Once in the bullpen, Ziva handed McGee the crate containing the trace evidence from the crime scene.

"McGee, would you mind taking the trace to Abby?" she smiled at him. McGee took the box from her hands.

"Sure, Z. Back in a few." He headed toward the lab, eager to see Abby.

"What was that all about?" Tony threw his pack down, and sank into his chair.

"He has been with us all morning, Tony. I thought he might want to see her. We have spent all our time together, and he did not have that option." Ziva sat as well, pulling open her desk drawer. Removing a comb and elastic, she pulled her long hair into a loose knot at the nape of her neck.

"So, Abby was excited, huh?" Ziva had told him about her conversation with their favorite Goth scientist during their overnight a few weeks back.

"That would be understating it a bit, it seems. All I have heard since is how badly we need to go dress shopping. The fact that I won't _need_ the dress for a while makes no difference, apparently." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled back. "You going to humor her? Just because it may be a while, doesn't mean you can't go have fun."

"Perhaps. Abby will need a dress as well. I intend to ask her to be my bridesmaid. Will you ask McGee?"

"To be my bridesmaid? Do you really think McGee has the legs to pull off a dress?" Ziva snorted with laughter, causing him to grin again. "I plan to, and Gibbs and Ducky as well."

"Then I will need more bridesmaids. I wish…." Ziva trailed off.

"What, Z? You wish what?"

"I wish Jenny could be here." Ziva's voice was choked. Tony looked up. She was crying. He stood, holding his hand out.

"Come on." Ziva allowed him to lead her out of the bullpen and into the bathroom, then turned and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. Tony held her, rubbing her back, not speaking until she was cried out. Gently backing her up and boosting her on to the counter, Tony wet a paper towel and handed it to her. Ziva wiped her eyes and patted her face.

"You know, Z, she _will_ be there. I think she'd be happy. After all, she really _is _responsible for this."

"How do you mean?"

"If Jenny hadn't been killed, we never would've worked that scene, I never would have kissed you, and we wouldn't be where we are. Well, I'd have kissed you _eventually_, but….."

"I never thought about it that way. But I still wish she had not….." Ziva burst into tears again. Tony pulled her to him, turning as the bathroom door opened. Gibbs stood in to doorway. Wordlessly, he looked at Ziva, then raised his eyes to meet Tony's over her head. Without loosening his hold, Tony nodded, telling Gibbs that she was OK. Gibbs turned and walked out. Tony looked at Ziva again, then handed her another paper towel.

"Come on. Let's go get lunch."

"You go, Tony. I am not hungry right now."

"You have to eat, Z. You were sick this morning, and you haven't eaten anything else. Are you still sick?" Tony's voice was worried.

"I am fine, Tony. Just an insect, that is all."

"You mean a bug."

"A bug, then. I am fine." Ziva gave him a watery smile, then kissed him quickly. "Thank you, Tony. I think I will go talk to Abby for a bit." She turned and left the bathroom. Before he could follow, Gibbs entered.

"She OK?"

"Yeah, boss. We were talking about the wedding, and she started thinking about, well, she misses Jenny."

"Not like her to cry like that."

" I know. She's been like that lately."

"She looks thin. Is she eating?"

"She eats, but not much. Her stomach's been touchy lately. What?" Gibbs was looking at him strangely.

"Nothing, DiNozzo. Just asking. I worry about her, too, you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby?"

"In here, Ziva!" Ziva walked into the anteroom in the back of Abby's lab, sitting at the table. Abby was headfirst in one of the large coolers that lined the wall. She emerged, holding a brightly decorated bakery box.

"What is that, and why did you have it hidden?" Ziva laughed.

"_This_ is my emergency cupcake, and I hid it because the last time I had one in here, someone ate it." Abby closed the cooler door. "So, what's up? I'm still running the trace, but it should be ready soon."

"No, I didn't come to ask you about that. Can you keep a secret, Abby?"

"You have to ask? Of _course_ I can keep a secret! Nothing you don't want told will be told. I'm as silent as the grave. My lips are…." Abby stopped as Ziva held up a hand.

"I think I get it."

"So, what's the secret?" Abby looked at Ziva. "You look sorta pale, you know?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no, you're sick! Is that it? It is, isn't it?"

"I am fine, Abby, but I need a favor." Ziva stood. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, Z, but why….?" Abby trailed off again as she saw what Ziva was holding. "Oh, _that." _She looked back up, meeting Ziva's gaze. "Oh, boy."

A/N- Please don't kill me. I know it's not exactly original, but like I said, I'm kinda running empty here. Better next chapter, I promise.


	11. The Proposal

A/N- OK, please don't kill me over this one. I swear, I don't thrive on getting everyone all het up. Thanks again for the great reviews, and for the nice message informing me that I could RESPOND to them! Who knew? Not me, obviously! So, now that I know, I will!

Chapter 11

Tony looked around the bullpen, making sure that Ziva was still gone.

"Psst, Probie!" Across the way, McGee looked up.

"Yeah?" Tony stood and walked to McGee's desk, rolling his chair with him. Spinning the chair around and straddling it, he sat.

"I need a favor." McGee's eyes grew wide.

"And you're asking _me_? Are you feeling all right, Tony?"

"Yes, McGoo, I'm fine. Geesh. You'd think I never asked you for anything before."

"You haven't. At least, not anything _nice._"

"Well, people change. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Depends. What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"I don't have a ring for Ziva yet, and I'd like you and Abs to help me pick one out, if you think she'd be OK with it, too." Tony watched McGee's face light up.

"OK with it? She'll mow you down to get to the jewelry store. Sure, I'd be honored. When do you want to go?"

"Not sure. It'll have to be a day when Z's busy and we can all get away. Let me make a couple calls. Let you know?"

"Sure."

"Great." Tony stood. "Thanks, McGee." He offered his hand and McGee shook it.

"Don't mention it. If we ever get to that point, maybe you and Ziva could help me with one for Abby?"

"Oh, you know Z would _love_ that. Of course we will, Probie, just name the time."

McGee watched as Tony wheeled the chair back over to his desk, wondering if he had dreamed the preceding conversation. _I could really get used to the Tony/Ziva thing. He's acting almost human._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long has it been, Abby?"

Abby watched as Ziva paced the length of the lab. " Exactly 20 seconds longer than the last time you asked me, which means we have another minute to go. Will you _stop_?" Abby gently pushed Ziva into a chair. "You're making me seasick."

"I am sorry, Abby. I am just…nervous, I suppose." Ziva stared at her hands, then looked up as the timer Abby had set dinged.

"Well?" Abby asked. "Aren't you going to look?"

"I…you look. Please, Abby?" Ziva watched as Abby flipped the little plastic stick over and viewed the result. "What does it say?"

"First of all, do you _want _to be pregnant, Z?" Abby's voice was neutral, and her face gave no indication of what she saw in her hand.

"I do not know. I would love to have a child, yes, but now, the team, it would be better if I could plan….but, if I am pregnant, I would be happy. If not, then that it fine as well. Tony and I have not talked about this, I do not know how he would feel."

"He'd be over the moon, and you know it, silly. Anyway, you two have plenty of time to talk about it. It's negative. No baby, Z. Not now, anyway." Abby offered the test to Ziva so she could see the result herself.

"I did not think I could be, not with the device, but I have felt so sick lately, and been so…I cry at everything." Ziva stared at the stick in her hand, then tossed it into Abby's trash can.

"What device? You mean for birth control?" Ziva nodded. "What kind is it?"

"One that goes under your skin, see?" Ziva pushed up her sleeve, showing Abby the faint bump on her upper arm. "It is supposed to be good for five years."

"How long have you had it?"

"Nearly five years now. I have been meaning to get it replaced, but now, well, now I may not need something that lasts that long." Ziva grinned at Abby suddenly, getting a relieved grin in return.

"I still think you should see a doctor. You haven't really been yourself lately, maybe that's why. Maybe your hormones are outta whack. Go ask Gibbs. He'll give you time to go, you know that."

"I know. I need to do _something_. I do not feel very much like a ninja right now." Ziva laughed as she walked from the lab.

Tony watched as Ziva returned to her desk, smiling at him before picking up the telephone. She still looked pale, but better than she had in the bathroom earlier. The talk with Abby must have helped.

"Yes, that should be fine. Tomorrow at eleven, then? Thank you." Tony caught the end of Ziva's conversation, just before she hung the phone up.

"You OK?"

"Yes, just….." Ziva trailed off as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. She stood. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziver?"

"May we speak? Your office?" Gibbs nodded and headed for the elevator, Ziva behind him. Tony watched as the doors closed behind them. _Now what?_

Inside the elevator, Ziva faced Gibbs, opening her mouth to speak, but silenced by a hug from him. After kissing the top of her head, Gibbs gently held her at arm's length.

"You OK, Ziver?" His blue eyes were concerned.

"I believe so, that is why I asked to speak to you. My doctor has an opening tomorrow, and I wanted to ask if I could have an early lunch."

"Of course you can. Ziver, I have to ask….you're pale, you look thin, Tony says you've been sick, is there any way you could be…?"

"No." Ziva cut Gibbs' question off. "No, of that I am certain, there is no way. But, since I have not been well, I want to get checked out."

"Not a problem. You'll let me know?"

"I will." Gibbs hugged her again, then flipped the emergency switch back to ON, allowing the elevator to return to their floor.

As she walked back to her desk, Ziva glanced at Tony, who returned her look with one of concern. Inclining her head, indicating that he should follow her, Ziva headed for the bathroom. Tony followed her inside, locking the door behind him, then moving to hold her.

"Everything all right?" Ziva giggled against his chest. "What?"

"I have been asked that question more today than in my entire life, that is all. It just strikes me as funny. Yes, everything is fine. I was asking Gibbs for an early lunch tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment."

"For what? Are you sick?" Tony paused, regarding her for a minute. "Are you…?"

"No, Tony, I am not. I already made sure." she held up a hand to fend off his next question. "I took a test, negative. But I have a device that may be worn out, and if it is, I need to get it removed. That may be why I feel so bad." Ziva watched as Tony visibly relaxed, stepping forward to lean against his chest.

"What kind of device? Why would that make you feel bad?"

"A device to prevent pregnancy, see? Feel here on my arm. You can barely feel it, it is under the skin." Tony's fingers probed, sensing the little bump under her shirt sleeve. "And if it is worn out, the hormones will not work as they should. So, better I should have it removed."

"You think it will help?"

"The doctor seemed to think so. Are you disappointed, Tony?"

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, are you disappointed that I am not pregnant?"

Tony smiled, pulling Ziva to him again, resting his chin on her head. "A little, I guess. I know, it would have been the absolute worst in timing, but it would have been great, too. Are _you _disappointed?"

"Maybe, a bit, I suppose. I want children someday, yes, but you are right about the timing. Although, Gibbs did not seem to mind the possibility."

" He ask you about it, too?"

"Yes. How would you have felt if I was?"

"You have to ask?"

"We have not talked about it, Tony, I did not know if children were even something that you wanted." Ziva watched as Tony turned away, confused by his action. When he turned back to face her, there were tears in his eyes.

"Know this, Ziva David-soon-to-be-DiNozzo, I would be thrilled beyond belief if you were carrying my child. And I am honored, _honored_, that you would consider it. You'll be a wonderful mother, whenever the time comes." Tony leaned into Ziva, kissing her softly, then pulling her in for a tight squeeze.

"We better get back." Tony's words were punctuated by a banging on the door. Opening the lock, he swung the door open to find McGee on the other side.

"Oh, for the…can you two not find a better place to talk?" McGee huffed as Tony and Ziva exited, "Every blasted time…" the door closed on his ranting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony waited anxiously for Ziva to return from her appointment. Taking advantage of her indisposition, the team, including Gibbs, had gone shopping over lunch, Gibbs taking them to a tiny, out-of-the-way shop that carried more non-traditional pieces, and the ring that all had agreed on was in his pocket. Most everyone had cleared out, there were few active cases at the moment. The team, however, was waiting just as anxiously as Tony for Ziva to get back. McGee and Abby were watching from the lab, Gibbs and Vance (who'd have thought?) were in MTAC, also watching. Tony had been given his orders.

"If you think for one minute that we don't get to see how she reacts, you're crazy. You have to give it to her here, here's where everything _started_!" Abby was practically bouncing with excitement.

So, here he sat, waiting. The elevator dinged, and Ziva stepped out, looking surprised to see only Tony sitting in the bullpen as she came to her desk.

"Where is everyone?"

"Around here somewhere. Gibbs is up in MTAC, Probie's in the lab, probably making time with Abs." Tony grinned at Ziva's reproachful look.

"I told you, no making fun of them. I think they are sweet."

"Yeah, you would. So, how'd it go?"

"Fine. The device came out. The doctor suggested an injection, one I will have to get every three months, to replace the device. He expects I should start to feel much better in a few days, once my hormone levels normalize."

"Good. Z?"

"Yes?"

"I got you a present today."

"You did? What for?"

"Just because. Call it a get-well, I-love-you present." Tony came around to stand beside her, then dropped to one knee, opening the tiny jeweler's box. The ring, a simple pear-shaped canary diamond in a gold band, sparkled as the lights hit it. Ziva stared, not uttering a word. Finally, Tony spoke again. "Ziva? Do…do you like it?"

Ziva raised her eyes, tears shimmering in them, and nodded, "I love it, Tony. It's beautiful."

Tony sighed, relieved. "Marry me, Z? I'd say 'make me the happiest man on earth', but you have that one covered already." Ziva, the tears finally spilling over, nodded again, holding her let hand out.

Tony pulled the ring from the box, reaching for her hand and sliding it on her finger, then leaned to kiss her.

"Tony?" Ziva spoke as the kiss ended. "Do you hear that? Someone is screaming." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, that would be Abs. She probably had us pulled up on the camera feed in the lab. She, McGee, and Gibbs helped me pick out your ring. You don't mind, do you? Please don't be mad. She was so excited."

"No, I am not mad." Ziva laughed. "Abby is my best friend, why would I be mad? If you had given me my ring at home, I am sure she would have devised a way to see it there as well." She stood. "Come, we may as well let her see it in real life." Ziva headed for the lab, holding Tony's hand. Tony, looking up, saw Gibbs come out of MTAC. Grinning up at his boss, and receiving an answering smile, Tony let Ziva lead him. _How did I ever come to deserve this?_

_A/N- I promise, smut, smut, smut next chapter! TY again for the reviews!_


	12. The Surprise

_A/N- _Sorry for the delay, holiday stuff with the family.

Chapter 12

"What have you been doing?" Tony posed the question as Ziva returned to her desk, looking slightly mussed. "And who have you been doing it with?"

"Ziva gave him an arch look. "I was in the lab, with Abby. She needed some assistance, and I was providing it."

"Ooh, and you didn't invite _me_? I'm hurt, Z. That would definitely been a sight to remember." Tony gave her a wicked grin, getting one in return.

"Sorry to disappoint, but nothing like that. She was getting into her Halloween costume, and she needed help. _Female_ help that required upper-body strength."

"Why female? What was going on that McGee or I couldn't get in on?"

"Oh, I am sure McGee will be getting in it, or getting her out of it." Ziva grinned wider at Tony's pained expression.

"Please, Z, no mental images of Probie getting his groove on. What exactly _was_ her costume?"

"One of those things…the ones with the hooks in the front, and the stiff pieces of metal all around, and the laces up the back? They make the waist smaller, the tighter the laces." Ziva traced in the air with her hands.

"Oh, you mean a corset?"

"Yes! A corset. She needed help with the laces. And since I am female and she knows me, we were both comfortable with it."

"That's her costume?" Tony paused to consider. "Yep, sounds more like Abs than the Marilyn thing." _Although that was definitely a memorable sight. _"Black, I'm guessing?"

"Of course. With this short black skirt and a cape, and these boots, I loved the boots. They were black, also, but very un-Abby."

"Really. Do tell." Tony leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand.

"Well, they laced up past her ankle, and had high heels, the skinny type, not the clunky ones like she usually wears."

"I hope McGee doesn't see her in that before quitting time. Or, if he does, I hope Ducky's resuscitation skills are up to date." Tony ducked as Ziva zinged a paper wad at him. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Tony headed up the stairs to his apartment, surprised to find the door unlocked. Ziva had left before him, saying that she would be making a stop at her apartment to get a few things before she came over. There was less than a month left on her lease, most of her things were already at Tony's place, she planned to move in completely when the lease ran out. Tony had been surprised at how easy the transition had been, moving from being single to having a roommate/fiancée. He had never even given it a second thought. _I guess when it's right, it's just right._ He grinned, then headed inside, only to stop dead in his tracks immediately after entering.

"Hello, Tony."

"Uh…hi." Tony swallowed hard. _Well, _this_ was unexpected._

There stood Ziva, posed in the doorway to the bedroom, one arm raised and leaning on the doorframe, one long leg canted out, hair long and draped over her shoulder. Apparently Abby was not the only one with a new wardrobe. Ziva had obviously had some help as well, standing before him in an emerald green model of what she had described earlier, sans the skirt and cape. Instead, she had added a tiny pair of bikini underwear and a satin robe, midthigh-length, untied and low on her shoulders. Tony just stared, unmoving, unspeaking, completely awestruck. Finally, he recovered enough to shut the door behind him. Ziva stepped out of the doorway, walking toward him.

Ziva slowly covered the ground between her and Tony, reveling in the shock on his face. Near enough to touch him now, she reached for his tie, loosening the knot at his throat and slipping it off, then kissing his neck. She heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled. Raising her hands again, Ziva began to work on the buttons of Tony's shirt, unbuttoning, kissing, and then unbuttoning another one. Wordlessly, Tony shrugged out of his blazer, tossing it on the floor near where his tie had fallen. Ziva raised her face, meeting Tony's scalding kiss, wincing as he pulled her to him, almost too hard, his tongue frantically dueling with her own.

Tony tugged the shirt from where he had tucked it in earlier, then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, dropping them to the floor, and toeing out of his shoes. Ziva stood, watching his hurried movements with amusement. Tony removed his socks, then rose, pulling Ziva to him again for another torrid kiss, running his hands up her sides, sliding under the robe and pushing it down her arms, then laving kisses on her neck and chest. Ziva threw her head back, allowing him better access. Tony responded, kissing the tops of her breasts where they swelled over the top of the corset, running his hands down the laces at her back, cupping her ass and pulling her in tighter. Ziva groaned, then suddenly straightened and eased back from him. Tony paused, confused at first, then groaned himself as Ziva slid down him, pulling his boxers away and taking him into her mouth. Tony fisted his hands in her long hair, gritting his teeth as her tongue swirled over and around him, the heat of her almost unbearable. Looking down at her, and seeing the green eyes looking back at him was his undoing. Tony pulled away, stepping out of the boxers and pulling Ziva to her feet, attempting and failing to remove the panties. Ziva laughed.

"No elastic, my love. They tie, see?" Sure enough, a tiny green bow sat on each of Ziva's hipbones. Slowly, she tugged on the ribbon ties, releasing them and letting the panties fall. Tony's eyes grew dark, and he charged forward, picking Ziva up and heading for the bedroom, then stopping before he even made it out of the living room. Ziva looked at him, bewildered, until her back hit the wall and Tony took her lips again.

"Z, baby, I'm sorry. I'll do it right later." His words came out on a gasp as he thrust inside her, earning a scream from Ziva, who immediately wrapped her legs around him. She could feel her back slamming against the wall and knew she'd have bruises, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

Tony thrust into Ziva's heat again and again, kissing her lips, her neck, hearing her harsh breathing mixed with his own until he felt her tighten around him, a long drawn-out groan signaling her release. Almost immediately, Tony came, the heat of her combined with the pulsing of her climax his undoing. Tony leaned back, looking into Ziva's eyes, grinning at her sweat-streaked face. God, she was gorgeous. And she was his. Lifting her off the wall, Tony carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom, easing her carefully down to the bed, following behind her and never allowing his length to slip from her core. They lay that way for a while, before, with a giggle, Ziva sat up. Tony regarded her with a smile.

"What's so funny, Zeevah?"

"You are. I think I shall have to surprise you more often." Ziva turned her back to him, the laces of her corset visible. "Care to help me out?"

"Mmmm. I seem to remember _someone_ around here saying that that required _female_ assistance. Wouldn't you rather I get Abby on the phone?"

"Sure, Tony, if you want Abby to see us like this. And since McGee is sure to be with her…." Ziva grinned as she felt hands at her back, untying the laces, loosening the corset until she was able to release the hooks that ran the front of the garment. Tossing it aside, she lay back, curling into Tony, draping a leg over him and pulling the sheet up. Nestling her head on his shoulder and feeling his hand stroking her back, soothing the bruised areas, Ziva sighed.

"Something wrong, Z?"

"Nothing. How could anything be wrong after _that_?" She giggled again, kissing his shoulder, his neck, and finally his lips, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. Tony growled low in his throat, pulling her astride him. Gazing at the naked form in front of him, Tony slowly stroked his hands over her, rubbing at the faint marks the corset had left. Seeing a change in his expression, Ziva spoke.

"What are you thinking?" His hand came up to touch her face.

"That you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you more than I know how to tell you." Ziva felt her eyes well. Leaning to kiss Tony's lips again, she whispered to him.

"And I you, my love. More than I ever thought I could love anyone." She slid off him, stretching out beside him again and snuggling close, his arm around her. Tony heard her breathing slow.

Ziva dozed, her head pillowed on Tony's shoulder. She couldn't suppress a grin at the memory of Tony's reaction to her outfit. Just before she slept, her mind kicked out one last coherent thought. _I wonder how Abby's costume went over with McGee?_

A/N-The McAbby scene next chapter, I promise.


	13. All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 13

_Meanwhile, back at NCIS…_

Abby sat at her table, deep in concentration, tapping away at her computer, determined to finish her processing before she left. Lost in thought, Abby jumped violently at a touch on her shoulder.

"I do _apologize_, my dear. I had no idea you'd not heard me come in." Ducky's voice, ever modulated, calmed Abby's jangled nerves. "I wanted to see this year's costume before I departed." He paused, studying the outfit with a skeptical eye. "I say, is that contraption at all _comfortable_?"

"I wouldn't say _comfortable_, exactly, but it's great for posture." Abby grinned at the confused look on Ducky's face. "_You_ try slouching in this thing. Steel ribs." she gestured to the stays that circled her torso. "That, and Ziva laced me."

"Well, in that case, you should probably be grateful that the lack of a slouch is all you have to fret over. With Ziva doing the honors, you could have come away with displaced ribs." Ducky chuckled, kissing Abby on the cheek, then turning when the door hissed open behind him. "Oh, hello, Mr. Palmer. Come to have a viewing, did you?"

"Yes, and to bring these," Jimmy handed Abby two whitish objects. "Try them on, if you want, while I'm here. I have the Dremel if they need to be adjusted."

"Oh, you remembered!" Abby threw her arms around Palmer, squeezing him tightly before stepping back. Slipping the objects into her mouth, over her upper canine teeth, Abby turned to grin at Ducky and Palmer, receiving a grin from the latter, and a startled double-take from the former.

"Are they all right? Do they fit?"

"Perfect, Jimmy. Thanks again."

"Mr. Palmer, do you mean to tell me that you _made_ those hideous things? How on Earth did you do it?"

"Cyanoacrylate, superglue. I made a mold of her teeth and formed the fangs around them, then shaped them with the Dremel." He held the device aloft. "This is the second set I made, we had a malfunction with the first. Not too sharp, Abs?" Palmer still felt awful, the first set of fangs he'd made were quite sharp, the result being a punctured lip for Abby.

"They're fine, Jimmy. Stop worrying about it. What's a little blood between friends?"

"And on that note, Happy Halloween, my dear. Mr. Palmer?"

"Right behind you, Dr. Mallard. Bye, Abs."

"Bye, you guys!" Abby turned back to her workstation, paying no mind to the ding of the elevator until she heard yet another voice behind her.

"Holy…." The exclamation had Abby whirling, her cape fanning out behind her. There stood McGee, eyes wide, mouth agape as he took in the costume. Abby grinned, baring her fangs, earning a surprised jerk from the already-stunned Tim.

"Relax, Timmy. They're fake, see?" Abby slipped the prosthetics off, placing them on the lab table.

"Thank God. Those things would have killed me!" McGee looked so relieved, Abby couldn't help but laugh. She spun again.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think…wow, is what I think. How'd you ever…? Who got you…? You _can_ get outta that thing, right?" McGee walked towards her, taking in the corset, the skirt, the fishnet stockings (thigh-highs, he'd find out later), and the high-laced boots.

"Drooling, Timmy. Of course I can get out of it. But I'll have to have help, you know. I didn't get _in _it by myself."

McGee steadied himself against the microscope stand. _She had help?_ "Do I wanna know?"

"Ziva helped me, just Ziva. She got one, too, in green."

"She got…" he gestured at her, "_all_ of this?"

"No, silly. She got the corset. I think she had, um, _other_ accessories with it in mind."

McGee held up a hand. "Forget it. Forget I even asked. If she got that, then I know…and I don't _want_ to know."

"Aw, come on, Timmy, I think they're sweet. Admit it, aren't you happy for them?"

"I can be happy for them without having mental images, thank you. The visual ones alone, I'll never be able to get out of my head. Speaking of…" McGee turned to face Abby. "She hasn't told Tony that we…?"

"No, and she won't. Besides, we can't really say anything against them, not after the cot, and the desk, and the table, and the…."

"I get it, I get it. They're not doing anything we aren't. Still doesn't mean I want to see it. You about done?"

"Yep, will be in a sec. You sure you want to go? You don't mind?" He had agreed to accompany Abs to a Halloween party.

"Not at all. I like Halloween. Just because I don't dress up…." McGee trailed off as Abby swished her cape out, perching on her stool at the computer table, her pleated skirt draping behind the metal seat. _Boy, to die and come back as a lab stool._

"OK, done." Abby switched the computer into hibernate, then grabbed her bag. "I have the goodies at my place, it's on the way."

"Got it." McGee allowed her to precede him into the elevator, unable to resist the urge to back her against the wall, kissing her deeply and pulling her against him, until the car stopped and the doors opened.

"All right, you two, knock it off." Abby and Tim sprang apart at the sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Uh, sorry, boss, we were just…" McGee could feel his face burning, and saw that he wasn't alone. Abby's cheeks were flaming as well.

"I can see what you were 'just', and I don't want to. Keep it in the lab or at home."

"Right, boss." McGee agreed, but Gibbs had turned to face Abby.

"Turned out nice, Abs. It needs something, though." Gibbs pulled a long-stem black rose from behind his back, holding it out to her. Abby took the flower almost reverently, then enveloped Gibbs in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Thanks! I love it!." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Have a good night, you two. Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll only be a sec." Abby hurried to the kitchen, leaving McGee in the living room. After a minute or so, he followed.

"You need any…" he trailed off. Abby had removed the cape, it was slung over a chair. She was bent over, digging through the fridge for…something. McGee watched as she straightened, put a foil-covered dish on the counter, and then turned, catching sight of him in the doorway.

"You say something, Timmy?" He was across the space that separated them in one stride, slamming her against him and devouring her mouth. Hearing her groan against him, he eased back, holding her steady and looking at her through unfocused eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I'll help you get the food." Abby placed a finger over his lips.

"The party can wait, Tim. Come on." She took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. McGee balked, remembering how the last encounter at her place had ended.

"Uh-uh. No way, not the coffin again." He heard her laugh.

"I have a bed, too, Timmy. I just don't sleep in it. I think I can make an exception this time, though." She lead him down the hall, through a door, flicking on the lamp as she passed, illuminating a black (of course) wrought-iron bed with black linens. Abby walked to it, pulling back the comforter and sheet. Turning to sit on the edge of the bed, she offered him a booted foot. "Care to help a lady out?"

McGee knelt, untying and unlacing, and finally pulling the high boot from Abby's foot, repeating the process with the other leg. Glancing up, he met her heated gaze, then slowly began kissing her calves, behind her knees, the insides of her thighs. Coming to the tops of her stockings, he reached for one, slipping it down her leg and off, then followed it with the second.

Abby stood, pulling McGee up with her, unbuttoning the crisp work shirt and pulling it from his dark slacks. Leaning up to kiss him again, she shoved the garment over his shoulders and off, her hands moving to the waist of his pants, opening the fastenings there and allowing them to fall. Breaking the kiss, Abby stepped back, reached to her back, and unzipped the pleated skirt, letting it drop to reveal her black lacy underwear.

McGee stood, drinking in the sight of her, before gently pulling her to him again, kissing her deeply, feeling her open for him, sliding his hands over and down, from the satin of her corset to the silk of her skin. Stepping out of his clothes and shoes, he cupped her ass, lifting her and carrying her to the edge of the bed, where he laid her back, following her with his body, kissing her neck, her chest.

Abby wrapped her legs around McGee, groaning into his mouth as his length made contact with the nub of nerves at her core. She arched against him, holding him fast with her legs, until he broke the kiss, looking down at her. Sitting up, he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her thong, pulling it from her and dropping it over the side of the bed.

"Sit up, Abs, show me how to get you out of this thing."

"You don't want it on?"

"No, I want to see you." She smiled.

"Untie the bow in the middle of my back" McGee did as he was told, releasing the laces and hearing her gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, just my first good deep breath in about eight hours, is all." Abby slowly unfastened the hooks that ran the front of the corset, opening it and flinging it to the side. "Come here, Timmy." She lay back, pulling him with her, wrapping her legs around him again and gasping a second time as he slid inside her.

McGee stayed still, relishing the sensation of having her wrapped around him. Looking down, he saw her, eyes questioning.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?"

"No reason. Just enjoying." He kissed her. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of this."

Abby thought she might cry. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You know I love you, Abs. Right?" Now she _was _crying. Great. "What? What'd I do? Abby? Don't cry, baby, please." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not upset, Timmy. I'm happy."

"Then you don't want me to stop?"

"You do and I'll kill you." Kissing her again, and feeling her hands tight on his shoulders, McGee shifted, earning a groan as he moved inside her. Gripping her hips, he rotated her up against him, allowing him to come in contact with her most sensitive area, gratified when she bit her lip and turned her face into the pillow.

Abby's breath was coming in pants, she could feel the heat building low in her belly. Finally, she let go with a cry, feeling McGee collapse on her a moment later.

McGee lay still for a while, allowing his heart rate to slow, then sat up. Abby's eyes were heavy, her dark lashes fanning against her fair skin. He reached over, snapping the light off, then pulling the covers over them both. Pulling her against him, McGee nestled his chin in her hair, listening to her breathing in the quiet of the apartment. As he drifted off, a soft voice penetrated the stillness.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

A/N- thank you for the great reviews!


	14. Silk and Satin

A/N- Sorry for the delay, I promise I'll try and do better.

Chapter 14

"This one?"

"No! For Heaven's sake, Abby, I am not wearing a _black_ wedding dress." Ziva studied the length of onyx satin on the hanger. "Wait, you need a bridesmaid dress, will this fit you?"

"Maybe." Abby regarded the dress with a critical eye. "I'll slip it on, we'll see." She headed for the dressing room.

Ziva returned to the row of dresses, eschewing the traditional white, fluffy monstrosities and opting for ones with a sleeker, cleaner line. She pulled an ivory Empire-waist number from the rack, holding it against her to judge the appearance in the mirror. Hearing a rustle behind her, Ziva turned. There stood Abby in the black satin dress. The neck of the dress formed a V, the wide straps narrowing after the shoulder to small bows that held them to the back of the dress. The skirt, a slightly flounced A-line, ended just at Abby's knees. The fit could not have been better. Abby turned this way and that in the mirror, preening.

"Well, what do you think? You like?" She turned to Ziva, beaming. A saleslady, passing by, overheard and came in the direction of the two women.

"Oh, my dear, that dress looks as if it were _made_ for you. How lovely. How absolutely…." she trailed off as her eyes moved to Abby's feet. Ziva looked down. Of course, Abby's boots. Knee-high, silver buckles and silver studs around the heels, quite a fashion statement with the designer dress. Ziva grinned at Abby, who returned the expression.

"Do you like this, Abby?" Ziva held up the ivory dress. Abby's eyes lit up.

"Oh, go try it on! It's perfect, Z!" Ziva headed for the dressing room, leaving Abby to deal with the still-bewildered saleslady.

In the mirrored changing area, Ziva quickly slipped into the dress, silk- she'd guess. The thin straps that held the dress up descended over her shoulders into a crisscross pattern on her upper back, before ending just before her waist, seaming into the simple slim skirt that fell smoothly to her ankles.

Ziva pulled the zipper up, turned to see the back, and smiled. She opened the door and walked back to Abby, finding her and the saleslady where she had left them. Although, not _quite_ as she had left them.

"You're right, they _do_ wear well." The very proper clerk was now wearing Abby's boots, pacing this way and that across the floor. "Where did you say you got them?"

"Gothic Sole. They have a website, but there's a storefront over on 8th. Ask for Blaine, and tell them Abby sent you." Abby noticed Ziva and gasped. Ziva smiled.

"Well?"

"That's the one. It has to be! You look great!" Abby was hopping up and down in her stocking feet, until the saleslady stopped her.

"Please be careful, there may be pins in the floor. I'd better let you have your shoes back." she removed the boots, replaced the heels that she had been wearing, and crossed to where Ziva stood. Slowly walking around, she nodded. "The fit is excellent. Will you want a veil to match?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, I will have flowers in my hair, so no need for a veil." she smiled. I think I will take the dress. Abby, are you ready?"

"Sure. You want pizza or Chinese tonight? I picked the movie, you pick the food."

"Chinese, I think. Tony and I had pizza last night."

The girls paid for their purchases and left the shop, stopping on the way to Abby's apartment to pick up their dinner. Once at the apartment, both changed into their respective PJs , Abby wearing and outfit more similar to Ziva's instead of her usual nightgown. The movie started, but as both had seen it several times, Ziva gave in to Abby's pleas to practice the hairstyle she would wear for her wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, Tony! _With_ the grain."

"Sorry, boss." Tony adjusted his grip on the sanding block and started again. "Uh, boss?"

"You've asked me a dozen times, DiNozzo, and my answer is the same, _I _know how I get it out of here, and that's how it's going to stay." Gibbs paused, leveling a look at Tony. "Another 'girl night'?"

"Yes, and it's weird not having her in the house."

"You get used to it, that's for sure." Gibbs selected a hand drill and began boring a hole in one of the ribs of the boat's hull. "What was on the agenda for tonight?"

"Wedding dresses. Abs took Z shopping, and she's doing her hair, so girly stuff, I imagine."

"You know she asked me to walk her down the aisle." It was a statement, not a question.

" I know, we talked about it. McGee's going to be my best man, Ducky's going to stand up with us as well." Tony stopped sanding. "Is it OK that she asked you, boss?"

"Of course it is, DiNozzo, she's like a daughter to me. I'm flattered."

Tony opened his mouth to respond, the beeping of his phone cutting him off. He looked at the display. "Text from Abs. Wonder what she wants." Tony opened the phone, pressed the button, and stared. Abby had sent him a picture of Ziva, her hair pulled up and away from her face, the curls piled on top of her head, a large white flower pinned to one side. Ziva faced away from the camera, apparently unaware of the shot. Turning the screen, Tony showed Gibbs the image. Gibbs responded with a grunt.

"Looks good. I'm amazed Abby could sit still long enough to do that."

Tony laughed. Tapping the keys on the phone, he sent Abby a text. _You did great. She looks beautiful. Tell her I mess her._ Picking up the sanding block again, Tony sighed. _Boy, do I miss her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby read the text and laughed to herself. Tony was so smitten. It was sweet. She tapped Ziva on the shoulder.

"Ziva?"

"Mmm?"

"Look." Abby showed her the pic and accompanying text. Ziva smiled.

"He was going to eat dinner with Gibbs tonight. Steak, I believe. He likes the way Gibbs cooks it."

"Go home, Z." Abby's voice was soft.

"What? Is something wrong, Abby?"

"No! Of course not! But he misses you, and I know you miss him. So, go home. I'll go surprise Timmy. We got your hairstyle picked out, neither of us wants to watch the movie. Go home and surprise Tony."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Abby stood, grabbing her keys. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva unlocked the door to the apartment, the locked it behind her. She could hear the shower running, so Tony was home. Making sure that the guns were in their usual spot (he _wasn't_ expecting her), she headed down the hall, through the bedroom, and into the bath. Tony's form was blurred by the wavy glass of the shower door, but he stopped as soon as he saw the door open.

"It is only me, Tony. Abby and I decided we wanted to be with our guys tonight, after all."

"Everything OK?"

"Fine. She was headed to see McGee." Ziva heard Tony laugh. "What?"

"McGee. He hasn't stopped going on about her Halloween outfit _yet_. You know Palmer made her some fangs?" this brought a chuckle from Ziva.

"I do. I _also_ know that they never made it to that party. Abby bought a bed."

The water shut off. "A _bed_? Well, that settles it, this is serious. Abs in a bed. What next?" the shower door opened a crack and Tony's hand reached out, grabbing the towel he had set on the counter. "So, what did you watch?"

"Nothing. We could not get into the movie. Want to watch one here?"

"Sure, go pick one. But c'mere first." Ziva obliged, walking over to where Tony had stepped out of the shower and rising up on her toes to kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You took it down."

"It was not practical, and we did not secure it well, just enough to tell that we liked it." Ziva smiled. "You will see it up again, Tony. Don't look so disappointed."

"Oh, I know I will. And I'm looking forward to taking it down, on our wedding night, one pin at a time." Tony's breath fanned across Ziva's neck, making her shiver. Tony grinned at her, stepped back, and picked up his comb. "You want to watch in the living room or in bed?"

"The living room. I want popcorn." Ziva turned to head that way, and Tony smacked her behind as she did so. "Make enough for me, ninja!"

Watching her retreating form, he stood, lost in thought for a split second. _God, I love that woman._

A/N- OK, I want wedding ideas! Mine was God-awful, the preacher didn't show up, so I want to know what you'd like. Should Ducky _and _Gibbs walk her down the aisle? Anybody else for a bridesmaid? Thoughts? Thanks!


	15. I Do

Chapter 15

Paris. He'd brought her back to Paris. Now Ziva understood why Tony had been so secretive about the honeymoon he had planned for her. Paris. Where his favorite souvenir of their case was a photo. A photo with her in it. And where the facts of who had slept where remained a mystery to everyone at NCIS, except them. They knew all too well. Not that it mattered now anyway. Ziva turned from the window of the hotel, hearing a rustling behind her. Strong hands turned her back around, facing outward. Equally strong arms wrapped around her from behind. A rough voice whispered in her ear.

"Have I told you today that I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby, be _still_! I'll never get your hair right if you do not stop bouncing."

"I can't help it. You're getting married! To Tony!" Abby started a whole new spate of jumping up and down. Ziva put down the comb. This was going nowhere. She couldn't help but smile at the black-clad Abby. She had never seen her so excited.

"Yes, Abby, I am well aware that I am getting married, and to whom. Now, unless you intend on walking down the aisle half-coiffed, sit _down._" Ziva playfully held Abby by her shoulders until she felt the forensic scientist calm marginally. "That's better." She began styling Abby's dark curls again, piling them up and securing them with the jeweled pins Tony had given her for her wedding present. The pins, with their crystal skull and crossbones, had made Abby shriek with excitement at first, followed by a crying fit that left Tony needing a new shirt, and McGee to deal with the tears. Tony had been confused.

"What'd I do? I thought she'd like them!" Ziva had been quick to reassure him.

"She _did_ like them, Tony. She was happy, that's all. And I believe she is a bit overexcited about the wedding. She'll calm down, McGee will take care of her. Come, we have work to finish before we leave for rehearsal." She led Tony back to the bullpen. McGee returned an hour later, red-faced, hair mussed, shirt untucked, and with what appeared to be scratches on his neck. Tony had given Ziva an amused look across the bullpen, and had remained uncharacteristically quiet, but Ziva could see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"All right, Abby, I am done. Do you like it?" Ziva held out the hand mirror so that Abby could see the back of her head. Abby nodded in the affirmative.

"Looks great. Let me finish yours." She affixed the large white gardenia to the right of the chignon she had expertly twisted Ziva's hair into. "There. You look great."

The ceremony was simple, Gibbs had borne her down the aisle, Tony watching her approach with such raw emotion on his face that Ziva had nearly broken down right there. Ducky, Palmer, and even Director Vance had been in attendance as well. Her father, unable to attend, had instead arranged for a chartered plane to fly them to Paris, rather than a commercial airline. The whole team had waved them off, their last glimpse being that of an again-sobbing Abby being folded into McGee's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva leaned back against Tony, her skin tingling where his breath had flowed over it.

"You have, _Mr_. DiNozzo, but I would not hold it against you if you told me again." She heard him chuckle, the vibrations in his chest palpable against her back. She felt him raise his hands to her hair, then felt a curl fall against her shoulder.

"Do you remember when you came home after you last girl night, and I told you that I wanted to take your hair down, one pin at a time?" Another curl. She nodded. Another. The flower that Abby had placed earlier was carefully removed and lain on the windowsill. Another curl fell, sliding over the skin of her back. Finally, Tony slid the last pin from her hair, then turned her to face him, sliding his hands into the curls and bending to kiss her.

Ziva felt Tony's hands sliding along her sides, over the silk of her dress, before he seized her by the waist, lifting her and carrying her to the massive bed in the center of the room. Dropping her to the mattress, Tony stood back, staring at her with an intensity that had made more than one suspect collapse into a quivering puddle of nothing. Not so with her. Ziva rested herself on her arms, relaxing against the duvet and allowing him to look his fill.

"See anything you like?" her voice was husky. His eyes darkened.

"Oh, yeah. And it's mine now." He moved to sit beside her, but Ziva stopped him, rising and turning her back to him. Looking over her shoulder, she spoke.

"Unzip me, will you?" Tony complied, sliding the tab down her back. Ziva caught the dress as it parted, holding it to her as she turned to face him, then letting it fall.

Tony felt the blood leave his head. She wasn't wearing a bra, she couldn't have, the dress was strappy, it would have showed through. She _was_ wearing a lacy pair of ivory panties, a matching garter belt, and sheer stockings. Stepping out of the dress, she bent to pick it up from the floor, smoothing it over her arm and placing it on the chest at the foot of the bed. As she turned to do so, Tony felt his mouth go dry, and a pounding set up in his ears. She was wearing a thong. He briefly closed his eyes. _Thank God I didn't know what she had on under that dress. We'd never have made it to the ceremony. _

Ziva turned back to face Tony, noting the closed eyes.

"Are you all right?" His eyes opened again, and he favored her with his thousand-watt smile.

"You stand there in front of me like that and have to ask? Who _wouldn't _be all right? I'd have to be _dead _not to be all right." He crooked a finger at her. "Come here, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva crossed the remaining distance between them, leaning into Tony's embrace. His hands skimmed down her sides before moving to grasp her ass and pull her close. Looking into his eyes, Ziva raised her face for his kiss, hands knotting in the front of his shirt. His tongue warred with her own, she wrapped one stocking-clad leg around him, both of them panting by the time the kiss ended. Ziva playfully pushed Tony away.

"One of us still has on too many clothes, yes?" She began unbuttoning his shirt, stopping to kiss each area as she uncovered it. Tony growled low in his throat, yanked the shirt from where it was tucked, and threw it away, followed by his dress pants, socks, and shoes. Scooping Ziva up, he deposited her on the bed again, following her down. He trailed kisses down her neck, her shoulders, breasts and belly, before grasping the elastic of her underwear and easing them off, tossing them to join the rest of his clothes across the room, followed by his boxers. Quickly covering her again, Tony thrust inside her, her scream joining his own low groan. He felt Ziva's silk-covered legs wrap around him and almost lost it right then.

Ziva buried her face in Tony's neck, holding him tightly. Her legs, still wrapped around him, she used as leverage to pull every inch of him that she could into her.

It was over almost before it began, a cataclysmic end to an explosive beginning, and after, they both lay still, drenched in sweat and panting. Finally, Tony maneuvered them both under the sheet, then lay on his side, watching her. She bore his stare for a while, then spoke.

"Why do you watch me like that?" He smiled at her.

"Because I can't get over it. You're mine now. All mine. I can't believe it."

Ziva smiled back. "Believe it. I'm here. I'm yours. Now and forever, my love." She leaned to kiss him softly, then snuggled into him, holding him until they both drifted off.

-A/N- OK, what do you think? Good place to end this one? Want more of the Tiva/McAbby? I have another plot bunny bouncing around, but I'll leave it up to y'all. And I apologize for the stingy chapter, this one fought me. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews!


	16. The Proposal Redux

A/N- Sorry guys, I'll try and do better with the updates. I have started work, and love it, so maybe my muses will drop back by. I have decided to continue this (as well as my Mentalist fic) and see where they go.

Chapter 16

McGee sat on the sofa in Abby's apartment, holding her against his chest. Gibbs had dropped them off there after they had waved Tony and Ziva off, and after Abby had cried the whole way back. McGee hadn't had the heart to leave her, she'd looked so pitiful, and so he'd stayed. Abby had cried for a bit after they arrived, but had eventually fallen asleep, and was dozing deeply. McGee wasn't sure if the exhaustion was due more to the emotional outburst or the fact that Abby had had virtually no sleep for almost a week, she'd been so busy with the wedding preparations. Either way, his legs were starting to cramp, and he was hungry.

Easing away from Abby, McGee gently laid her against the sofa cushions, then covered her with the afghan that was draped over the back. He walked around the apartment for a while, stretching his kinked muscles, and finally decided to call out for pizza. He had no more than hung up the phone when a voice piped up from the couch.

"Timmy?"

"Right here, Abs. Sleep OK?" Abby sat up, feebly trying to brush her hair out of her eyes. She looked down.

"Oh, my dress!" McGee rushed over.

"What's wrong with your dress?" _Aside from the fact that it _looks_ like you slept in it._

"It's _ruined_! My beautiful dress!" Abby looked dangerously close to tears again. McGee spoke quickly.

"Abs, please don't cry. All it needs is to go to the dry cleaner's; they'll press it and it'll look fine. Here," McGee tugged her to her feet, "why don't you go change? I've got pizza coming."

"Pizza? OK. Will you undo me?" She turned her back to face him, allowing him to release the hook and slide the zip down. Holding the dress to her as it opened, Abby headed to the bedroom. McGee waited for her to return, then followed after her when he heard the quiet sobs resume. He walked into the room, seeing Abby hunched on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands. McGee sat beside her, allowing her to fall against him.

"Abs, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for them. They'll be back in a week, baby, it's not like they're gone forever."

"I know that." Abby's voice was choked.

"Then what? What's upset you?"

"Nothing's ever going to be the same."

"How do you mean? Other than the fact that they'll live in the same house and ride to work together, how different could it be?"

"They're married now, Timmy. No more girl nights, no more being able to drop in whenever I want…none of it."

"Oh, Abs, he's her _husband_, not her keeper. If you two want a girl night, he's not going to care. Heck, he might even want to watch." McGee was relieved to see a ghost of a smile flit across Abby's face before she buried her head in his chest again, her following comment muffled against his shirt.

"Say what? I didn't hear you." She pulled away, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"I said, I want what they have, Timmy. I want that."

McGee sat stunned for a minute, attributing the ringing in his ears to shock before he realized that the doorbell was responsible for the racket. He rose slowly, pulling Abby with him, leaning to kiss her tear-streaked face.

"Be right back, OK?"

He paid the pizza guy, then set the box on the counter.

"Don't you want to eat?" Abby's voice came from behind him. Turning, he took her hands, leading her to the sofa.

"Later. We have to talk."

"About what?"

"What you just said."

"About wanting what Tony and Ziva have? Why do we have to talk about that?"

"Because I _don't_ want what they have." Abby's face dropped. McGee moved quickly. "I want what _we_ have. I wouldn't trade us for anything, Abs. Surely you know that. I love you more than anything. I'd marry you tonight if it would make you happy, but I kinda figured you'd want everybody there. Last thing I need as a newlywed is to be handicapped by one of Ziva's paperclips because she didn't get to come to the wedding. Abby?" She had gone stiff as a board, and was even paler than normal. "Abby?"

"You'd marry me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. McGee went limp with relief.

"Oh, Abby, of _course_ I'd marry you. How could you have doubted it?" She gave a shaky laugh.

"I didn't doubt it, I just wanted to hear you say it again. I love you, too, Timmy. More than you'll ever know."

"I..um..well..I…Tony and Ziva were going to help me pick out a ring when they got back, but..oh, hell." McGee took both of Abby's hands in his. "Marry me, Abs? This isn't how I planned to do this, I wanted I to be perfect, but, please, please say you'll marry me."

"Of course I will. I don't need perfect, Timmy, I just need _you._" Abby rose from the sofa with a giggle, pulling McGee with her. "C'mon, I'm starved. Some fiancée you are, won't even feed your future wife." She pulled him to her, leaning up and taking his lips with her own.

McGee wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. _Future wife. I like the sound of that._

A/N- I know, short and sweet. I'll try for longer and smuttier next time.


	17. Author's Note

A/N- OK, so I guess the last chapter wasn't to anyone's liking, based on the zero reviews…I think I may take a hiatus on this one and work on another. If anyone has any ideas about how to continue this one, I'm all ears. Thanks!


End file.
